Happily Ever After
by Mai Narazaki
Summary: Kyubi merasa iri pada adiknya, Naruto yang sudah memiliki kekasih. namun sayangnya gaddis ini tak sadar jika di sisinya sudah ada orang yang sangat mencintainya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Itachi? tapi Kyubi yang tak sadar pada perasaan sahabatnya itu cuma menganggap Itachi bercanda, apa boleh buat. karena dulu Itachi pernah menolaknya... sequel Seven Days to Falling in Love. Itakyu.
1. Love Life

Chapter 1: Love life

Summary : Kyubi mengeluhkan pada Itachi tentang kejombloannya. Tapi… kayaknya Itachi tahu alasan sebenarnya di balik nasib jomblo Kyubi. Tapi apakah itu?

**Disclaimer: sayangnya masih punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensai. Kalau Naruto dkk punya Mai, komik itu akan jadi shoujo bukan shonen hahaha**

**Pairing: Itakyu. Sasunaru (?)**

**Rated : T**

**Story : Mai Narazaki**

**Warning: karya pemula yang hancur lebur! Banyak ejaan yang salah dan nggak sesuai sama tata bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar, tapi sudahlah toh nggak ada Pak K***o, guru bahasa Indonesia di sini. Lanjutan dari Seven Days to falling in love. Bagi yang belum baca karya tadi pasti nggak ngerti ya…**

**Ah sudahlah. Bagi yang mau baca, baca saja.**

**Bagi yang tidak klik back.**

**Kalau baca jangan lupa REVIEW. Kalau tidak… (Mai bawa pistol. Reader nodongin basoka. Glek!)**

**Ah, sudahlah.**

**Enjoy read, reader!**

**Itachi POV**

Suara langkah kakiku bergema diantara lorong-lorong tangga yang akan membawaku ke tempat itu. Tempat dimana seseorang tengah menungguku. Di ujung tangga ini kulihat sebuah pintu yang tertutup rapat. Kubuka pintu itu dengan setengah membantingnya.

Aku terpesona.

Di depan mataku, kulihat seorang gadis yang tengah berdiri membelakangiku. Rambut merah bergelombangnya terlihat berwarna keemasan saat tertimpa cahaya matahari sore yang menerangi titik tertinggi di sekolah ini.

Aku terpana saat angin-angin nakal berhembus menerbangkan ikal-ikal keemasan itu sehingga menampilkan leher jenjang yang berwarna seputih susu yang selama ini terus tersembunyi dibaliknya.

Gadis itu menoleh saat merasakan kehadiranku. Dia menoleh sambil menyibakkan sebagian rambutnya ang jatuh menutupi matanya yang berwarna biru sapphire indah. Gadis itu tersenyum kecil padaku sehingga membuatku tergoda.

"Itachi, aku telah menunggumu." Bibir tipis berwarna seperti bunga sakura itu memanggil namaku sambil tersenyum manis.

Kucoba sembunyikan rona yang menghampiri wajahku. Dan aku berjalan hingga sampai di sisinya, kusandarkan punggungku pada pagar pembatas dan kudongakkan wajahku menatap langit senja yang kini warnanya mulai kemerah-merahan hanya sekedar agar aku tak perlu menatap wajah manisnya itu. "Ada apa? Kenapa kau sampai memanggilku ke tempat seperti ini, Kyubi?" tanyaku pada gadis disampingku.

"Entahlah, mungkin karena kau adaalah sahabatku yang terbaik." Dia menjawab dengan tak jelas sambil memejamkan kedua matanya yang berwarna sapphire itu. "Aku menyukai tempat ini." Bisiknya pelan.

Aku membelai rambut merah gadis itu dan kumainkan beerapa helai di antara jari-jariku. "Apakah ada sesuatu hal yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

Dia hanya menggelembungkan pipinya menjawab pertanyaanku itu. "Mengesalkan sekali, kenapa kau selalu mengerti aku?" tanyanya kesal.

Aku menatapnya menunggu dia bercerita.

"Aku hanya kepikiran dengan hubungan Naruto dan Sasuke." Katanya memulai ceritanya sambil memainkan jari-jari lentiknya.

Aku mendesah mendengar penuturannya, "Apa kau tak menyukai hubungan mereka berdua?" tanyaku pelan sambil melepaskan rambut merahnya yang tadi kumainkan di antara jari-jariku. "Apa kau menyesal telah membuat mereka jadian?"

"Tidak! Tentu saja tidak!" protes Kyubi dengan wajah marah. "Aku ingin membuat adikku bahagia makanya wajar saja kalau aku membantunya! Dan aku sama sekali tak menyesal pada bantuanku kok!"

"Jadi?"

"Aku... aku hanya iri pada hubungan mereka." Jawab gadis itu dengan wajah memerah karena malu. "Padahal aku setahun lebih tua dari mereka, namun di usia tujuh belas tahun ini...aku bahkan sama sekali belum pernah pacaran."

Aku hanya bias tersenyum saat mendengar dia mengatakan itu. Kyubi sendiri mendapat julukan 'princess' atau 'madona' di sekolah ini, aku tak menyangka dia akan merisaukan soal masalah percintaan, karena… katakana saja dia memiliki wajah nan cantik, otak yang cerdas dan lingkup pergaulan yang luas. Kupikir selama ini dia tak pernah merisaukan masalah percintaan.

"Aku juga belum pernah."

Dia menoleh dengan ekspresi tak percaya. "Masa sih, pangeran sekolah ini tak pernah pacaran?" katanya dengan nada menyindir.

"Kau pun sama kan?" balasku telak.

"Ukh." Dia terbatuk sedikit. "Menurutmu apa ada yang salah dengan kita? Kenapa ya kita tak pernah bias punya pacar?" gerutunya.

Yah, Kyubi memang tak tahu kejadian yang sebenarnya. Dan aku berharap dia tak akan pernah tahu.

"Kemana perginya musim semiku yang biru?" Tanya Kyubi sambil merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar. "Padahal aku merasa diriku sudah sempurna. Kurasa parasku cukup cantik dan aku cukup pintar kok. Kepribadianku juga baik. Aku ini cantik luar dalam. Tapi apa coba yang kurang pada diriku?" tanyanya dengan nada mendramatisir.

Aku hanya tersenyum dalam hati mendengar ocehannya. 'Dia memang terlalu percaya diri.' Batinku geli.

"Cinta!" teriaknya tanpa menunggu jawaban dariku. "Itulah yang kurang dariku! Bukti sejati sebagai seorang wanita!" Kyubi berkata dengan semangat yang membara. Lalu dia menyandarkan kepalanya di pundakku dan berkata dengan nada manja. "Kenapa ya, aku tak bisa merasakan cinta yang indah?"

Aku membelai rambutnya dengan perasaan sayang. Semua orang punya kecepatan sendiri-sendiri, sulit untuk menyesuaikan kecepata dengan orang lain, apalagi orang yang mendekati sempurna seperti dirimu. Orang pasti akan sulit mendekatimu, karena menganggap dirimu terlalu sulit digapai." Kataku lembut.

Dia cemberut sebentar. "Tapi aku tak mau mengurangi pesonaku, apa yang harus kulakukan, Itachi?" rajuknya.

"Suatu saat kau pasti akan menemukan pangeranmu sendiri kok." Hiburku. 'Ya, dan pangeran itu adalah aku.' Tambahku dalam hati.

Dia terdiam setelah mendengar perkataanku tadi, pandangannya terlihat mengelana ke dalam pikirannya sendiri, mengacuhkan keindahan pemandangan di hadapannya.

Aku juga diam. Dalam hati aku mengatakan. 'Maafkan aku Kyubi, akulah yang menyebabkanmu tak dapat merasakan percintaan. Namun aku janji, akulah yang akan memberikanmu percintaan indah yang kau dambakan.

…

"Kali ini kau akan bercerita soal apa lagi?" tanya Sasuke dengan ketus sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas meja belajarku. "Aku tak mengerti, kenapa kau harus selalu memanggilku untuk mendengarkan ceritamu, sih?"

Aku mengerang mendengar gerutuan dari adik tunggalku itu. "Sasuke, aku ini kakakmu jadi setidaknya panggil aku Nii-san atau Itachi-nii, dong."

"Hn." Gumamnya sambil memutar matanya malas seolah berkata, 'jangan bertele-tele!'

Aku menghela nafas panjang. "Ini soal Kyubi."

"Lagi?"

Kembali aku menghela nafas panjang. Memang benar akhir-akhir ini aku terlalu sering memanggil Sasuke hanya untuk mendengarkan ceritaku –ets ralat- curhatku mengenai gadis berambut merah yang sedang kutaksir itu. "Apa menurutmu aku slah karena telah mencegah Kyubi memiliki pacar?"

"Memangnya apa saja yang telah kau lakukan?"

"Eeee…" aku mencoba mengingat-ingat apa saja yang telah kulakukan selama ini. "Aku pernah mengancam Lee, temanku saat SD agar tak mendekati Kyubi lagi, lalu aku juga pernah berkelahi dengan Neji saat SMP hanya untuk membuatnya tak lagi mengajak Kyubi bicara. Lalu masih ada kejadian dengan Shikamaru dan Shino juga, terus…"

"Stop." Sasuke memotong perkataanku. "Sadis." Tambahnya.

Aku tersenyum gagu "Tidak juga kok, sebenarnya sebagian besar dapat diselesaikan dengan sedikit death glare saja." Kataku sambil menggaruk kepala belakangku yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Kyubi-senpai tahu?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Kalau dia tahu dia pasti sudah membenciku kan?"

Sasuke diam sejenak sambil menyangga dagunya sebagai tanda dia sedang berfikir."Kau… tak ingin mengatakan perasaanmu padanya?"

"Kau pikir aku belum mengatakannya pada Kyubi?" tanyaku dengan nada sarkatis. "Tentu saja aku sudah bilang! Dan kau tahu apa reaksinya?! Diamengira kalau aku hanya bercanda saja!" teriakku kesal.

"Kok bisa?"

Aku ragu-ragu menjawabnya. "Itu…" gumamku tak jelas sambil memainkan jari-jariku gugup. "Soalnya dulu aku pernah menolak dia sih, hehehe…"

"Hah?"

**FLASH BACK (9 tahun yang lalu)**

_Kelas 2 SD, pesta olahraga._

"Itachi!" panggil seorang gadis berambut merah darah sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke wajahku. "Kalau aku yang menang di lomba lari 100 meter kali ini. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu!"

Aku mengerling sebentar. "Ok." Jawabku singkat.

"Pengumuman! Bagi para perwakilan kelas lomba lari 100 meter harap berkumpul di garis Start saat ini juga." Kudengar suara Iruka-sensei, wali kelas kami yang bicara menggunakan megaphone memberi pengumuman.

Dengan pongah aku berjalan ke garis start dan memasang aba-aba jongkok. Siap untuk berlari.

Kulihat Kyubi melakukan hal yang sama di sampingku, begitu juga anak-anak lain yang telah sial menjadi perwakilan kelasnya untuk mengikuti lomba konyol ini.

"Bersedia… siap… YAK!" teriak Iruka-sensei sambil mengibarkan benderanya sebagai tanda perlombaan telah dimulai.

Aku berlari dengan tidak terlalu cepat, walaupun begitu tetap saja peserta yang lain sudah tertinggal jauh di belakangku. Dasar payah, kalau begini sih aku pasti akan menang dengan mudah lagi tahun ini.

10 meter lagi finish.

Tiba-tiba kulihat sesuatu berwarna merah melesat mensejajariku. Aku melirik sebentar ke arah sesuatu itu.

Kyubi?

Kuperhatikan nafasnya sudah tak berirama lagi, dan ada begitu banyak keringat yang mengalir deras di wajahnya. Walau begitu dia sama sekali tak memperlambat langkah kakinya dan masih terus berlari mencoba untuk menyusulku.

Jujur, kalau aku mau aku bisa saja mempercepat lagi lariku, toh aku sama sekali belum merasakan lelah menghampiriku. Bagiku untuk menang darinya di perlombaan ini adalah hal yang sangat mudah. Hanya saja, aku tak melakukannya. Sebaliknya, aku malah memperlambat langkah kakiku sedikit, membiarkan dia memimpin semeter di depanku.

Kenapa aku melakukannya?

Tentu saja karena dia sudah berusaha keras. Dibandingkan aku yang sama sekali tak berusaha, dia jauh lebih pantas menyandang gelar sebagai sang pemenang dibandingkan aku. Lagi pula…

Wajahnya yang penuh semangat itu terlihat manis di mataku.

Kusaksikan dia memasuki finish dengan wajah bahagia, disusul oleh aku beberapa detik kemudian dengan senyum kecil terpampang di wajahku. Lalu setalah beberapa saat anak-anak lain pun mulai berdatangan satu per satu.

Iruka-sensei memberikan bendera dengan angka satu padanya dan angka dua padaku sambil mengatakan kalau kami berdua adalah anak yang hebat.

Kyubi membungkukkan badannya masih sambil mencengkram bendera itu mencoba mengatur kembali nafasnya yang sudah terengah-engah.

Lalu dia mendongak ke arahku sambil memamerkan cengiran khasnya dan mengangkat jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya membentuk simbol 'peace'. Dengan penuh kebanggaan dia berkata. "Hehehe… hah… aku… hah… menang!"

Aku tersenyum. Tak rugi aku memutuskan untuk mengalah padanya. Dia memang sangat manis sih. "Ok. Jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" tanyaku sambil mencoba tetap menjaga image cool yang selama ini kupakai.

Namun dia menggeleng kecil. "Tidak di sini, terlalu ramai." Katanya sambil menggandeng tanganku pergi menjauhi lapangan olahraga yang masih ramai oleh sorak-sorai dari para siswa dan orang tuanya menuju ke halaman belakang sekolah yang lebih sepi.

"Jadi?" tanyaku.

"Jadi…" dia membeo kata-kataku sambil melepas genggaman tanganya. Lalu dia menunduk sambil memainkan jari-jarinya sendiri. "Jadi aku menyukaimu."

"…"

Eng? Aku salah dengar atau Kyubi memang berkata kalau dia menyukaiku?

Kulihat wajahnya yang memerah dan sikapnya yang tomboi berubah saat itu. Tiba-tiba sebuah senyuman iblis muncul di wajahku. Aku membuka mulut…

"Maaf."

**FLASH BACK END**

Sasuke mengangguk mendengarkan ceritaku. "Jadi kenapa kau menolaknya?"

"Tentu saja karena memang dia gadis yang kusukai." Jawabku sambil menopang dagu. "Namanya juga anak kecil, mana mau berterus terang."

Sasuke menggeleng pelan. "Payah."

"Jadi aku harus apa?" tanyaku sambil memasang puppy eyes kebanggaanku.

"Mana kutahu. Itukan kesalahanmu sendiri." Katanya sambil memalingkan wajahnya dengan jijik saat melihat puppy eyesku.

Aku mengerang pendek. "Sasukeee…." Rengekku.

Dia mendesah panjang. "Begini…" dia mulai berkata. "Meskipun kau sudah menyingkirkan semua cowok di sekitarnya, tak akan cukup kalau dia hanya ada di sisimu. Jika kau memang mencintainya,kau akan selalu menginginkan hatinya. Tapi kalau kau terus meminta padanya, kurasa dia akan merasa lelah juga, dan… bisa meninggalkanmu. Makanya kau juga harus memikirkan perasaannya juga."

Aku terkesiap.

Ternyata Sasuke bisa bicara panjang lebar juga… kejadian langka nih.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi puitis, Sasuke?" tanyaku dengan nada menggodanya.

"Hn."

"Wah… ternyata Naruto hebat juga… dia bisa mengubahmu hingga seperti ini." Godaku sambil tertawa keras. Tentu saja itu membuat Sasuke kesal dan pergi meninggalkanku sendirian di kamarku sendiri.

Setelah kepergiannya, aku mulai meresapi kata-kata Sasuke tadi.

"Perasaan… Kyubi, ya?" gumamku pelan

…_Love Life End…_

**Yap, saya kembali. **

**Jreng… Jreng… Jreng!... (Sountrack gaje)**

**Kali ini saya mulai lagi dengan kisah Itakyu. Habis banyak yang reques sih. (Bohong kok. Sebenarnya emang karena Mai udah nyiapin FF ini, hehehe)**

**Saya senag lho karena ada yang mau review ketiga cerita saya sebelumnya. Semoga FF ini juga ada yang mau review. (Sambil pasang puppy eyes.)**

**Tapi berhubung ini sekuelnya SDTFIL (Seven days to falling in love) saya masih akan buka sesi protes dari para tokoh, yak mulai!**

Sasuke: Kau masih ada ya? Kupikir sudah hangus kena Chidoriku.

Mai: Jangan salah paham ya… Mai itu cepet pulih kok. Tubuh bolong-bolong sih udah biasa hahaha (Dichidori sekaligus Sharingan bersamaan.)

Kyubi: aku sih senang-senang aja toh di FF kali ini kan aku tokoh utamanya. Fufufu.

Itachi: wah pertanyaan 'kapan aku nolak Kyubi?' udah terjawab juga ya. Banyak yang nanyain sih.

Mai: bukan tanya. Tepatnya mereka nyalahin kamu kok. 'kalau suka ngapain ditolak' begitu katanya.

Itachi: (mojok sambil menggumam sesuatu di sudut kamar)

Kyubi: Sudah, hentikan Itachi! Oh iya, pertanyaan 'kenapa Sasuke sering bersama Itachi?' juga sudah terjawab ya.

Mai: yap, jawabannya karena dipanggil Itachi untuk mendengarkan curhatannya.

Sasuke: merana sekali nasipku.

Itachi: sudahlah, sekali-sekali berbakti pada kakak kenapa?

Sasuke: Hn.

**Yah… begitulah sesi protes kali ini. Sebelum benar-benar melantur, mending kita balas review dari SDTFIL (Seven days to falling in love ) dan FE (First experience) yang belum sempat Mai balas ya :**

_**SDTFIL**_**(Seven days to falling in love)**

1._Ary the Reapers_: maaf walau kamu review di chap 4 baru mai bales sekrang soalnya reviewnya baru masuk sih hehehe. Yah Kyubi emang karakternya dibuat mirip Kushina, fisiknya juga sih. Biar lebih krasa aura keluarga uzumakinya wehehehe. Plus satu lagi mai bukan 'bang' tapi 'neng' lho. wkwkwk

2._kaze no mai_ : makasih juga ya. ^_^ makasih dah jatuh cinta sama FF mai ya (sambil nangis terharu). Mai seneng lho.

3._devilojoshi_: yah, sekarang udah jelas kenapa Itachi nolak Kyubi kan? Dasar Itachi sok keren, sok cool, nyebelin, keras kepala. (Di magenkyo Itachi) yah semoga Itachi nggak ditolak lagi deh di FF ini. Hehehe.

4._Son Sazanami_: sequel M nya udah baca belum? Yang first Exoerience? Nah ini dia sekuel T nya….

5._kkhukhukhukhudattebayo_: syukurlah merea bisa bersatu. Sasuke egonya tinggi sih, nggak mau nembak Naru. (Dichidori Sasuke) Yap baca juga 2 sequelnya ya?

6._Mrs Kim siFujoshi_: seperti permintaan kim-senpai, ini dia sequel Itakyu. Selamat menikmati _

7._Uchiha sukatesuki_: sip senpai, ini sequelnya Itakyu. Dibaca juga ya ^_^

8._Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel_: sampe nikah?! Waduh… susuh nih… bisa-bisa sampe chapter 100 gkgkgk tapi ada sequelnya lho. Waktu Sasunaru kelas 3 SMA dan cerita ini.

9._Indahyeojasparkyuelfsarangha e Kim Hyun Joong_: maaf baru bales, padahal reviewnya di chap 6. Mai nggak ketawa-ketawa gaje kok! Cuma cengar-cengir doank. (Sama aja kan? -_-')

10. _Kiroikiru no Mikazuki Chizuka_: ya Kibagaa jarang kan? Semenya Kiba, lho. Sekali-sekali pingin buat pasangan yang dua-duanya biasanya Uke hehehe. Ita nggak hombreng kok, yang hombreng kan Sasuke. (Lagi-lagi dichidori). Makasih ya, hehehe.

_**FE **_**(First experience)**

1._ Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel _: Sasuke… ternyata kau… mesum ya? (Ditebas pake pedang sama Sasuke). makasih ya Gun-senpai hehehe

2._nasusay_: sip dah ini Itakyu tapi ratenya masih T, nanti begitu FF ini selesai baru yang M deh. Sekalian buat nyiapin mental lagi, takut nanti mimisan lagi.

3._Ayyu Hyuuga_: tuh kan Sasuke, bukan Cuma aku yang bilang kamu mesum! (disharingan lagi.)

4._UzumakiKagari_: Mai mesum?! (nangis sambil mojok) hiks hiks, yah sudahlah… oh, iya juga biasanya Ita-kun kan yang mesum, (Digoreng Itachi) yah mungkin di FF ini Ita-kun jadi lebih dewasa dan nggak mesum lagi, tapi gak tau deh…. Salam kenal juga Senpai.

5._Yuzurin_: baca cerita tambahan di bawah ya…

6._BaekRen_: begitulah, ini pengalaman pribadi Mai lho, tapi yang salah paham itu kakaknya Mai (Dia sampai ndobrak kamar segala). Hehehe.

7._ Kiroikiru no Mikazuki Chizuka_: udah ketebak? Zuki-senpai memang hebat deh. Mau tahu Minakushi ke mana? Baca cerita singkat di bawah ini.

8._Devilluke ryu shin_: sip, ini dia sequelnya. PM nya udah masuk, senpai?

9._ .devil_: makasih reviewnya senpai. Hehehe

**Sesuai janji Mai kali ini Mai akan buat versi singkat kejadian yang dialami Minakushi setelah kejadian di FE:**

"Kushina, kita ke mau mana?" Minato bertanya pada istrinya setelah beberapa saat yang lalu mereka keluar dari rumah dengan cara yang tidak biasa. Tepatnya dia diseret oleh istrinya sendiri, Kushina.

"Kemanapun, asal tidak mengganggu Naruto dan Sasuke-kun." Jawab sang istri sambil senyum-senyum ganjen. "Bagaimana kalau kita nginep di hotel? Sekalian…"

Minato menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Eh? Yah, boleh saja sih. Tapi… aku nggak bawa dompet."

"Hah?!" teriak Kushina kaget. "Kalau gitu kita mau bayar pake apa dong?"

Minato mengangkat bahunya sambil tersenyum kecil. Tampaknya istrinya itu sudah lupa kalau ia sendirilah yang menyeret Minato pergi sebelum suaminya itu sempat bertanya apapun.

Kushina mengangguk sejenak. "Kalau begitu kita pulang dulu, ambil dompet lalu pergi lagi. Tapi jangan berisik, lho!"

Minato mengangguk.

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka sudah mengendap-endap masuk rumah mereka sendiri, bak maling profesional, sambil memasang telinga lebar-lebar.

Tiba-tiba…

"AAAAAAA!" mereka mendengar teriakan Naruto yang membahana sampai ke seluruh rumah. Tentu saja jeritan itu membuat Kushina dan Minato yang tengah mengendap-endap ria langsung terpaku kaget.

"Cepat!" teriak Kushina mendesak suaminya segera mengambil dompet yang sebelumnya ditaruh di kamar. Tiba-tiba…

BRUK! PRANG! DUAKH!

Minato tersandung sandal kamarnya sendiri akibat suasana kamar yang remang-remang dan jatuh menabrak vas bunga hingga jatuh dan pecah berantakan. Seakan itu belum cukup dia juga masih mendapat jitakan super keras dari istrinya yang membuat kepalanya sakit.

"Jangan Berisik!" teriak Kushina dengan suara yang cukup keras. "Bagaimana kalau mereka sadar hah?!"

"Kan kau sendiri yang berisik, Kushina…" gumam Minato sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut. Sementara itu Kushina hanya membengkap mulutnya pelan sambil tertawa kecil.

"Gomen…"

Minato tersenyum, lalu dia menggandeng tangan istrinya keluar rumah, masih sambil mengendap-endap. "Sudahlah, ayo…"

"KYAAA! PENCURI! RUMAH KELUARGA UZUMAKI DIMASUKI PENCURIIII!" teriakan super keras dari tetangga mereka, langsung membuat mereka terkesiap.

Pasti tingkah mereka yang mengendap-endap itu membuat tetangga itu salah paham dan mengira mereka adalah pencuri.

NGUING! NGUING! NGUING!

Suara sirine polisi yang kebetulan sedang melintas di dekat sana dan mendengar teriakan tetangga itu terdengar semakin keras. Dua orang polisi turun dari mobil mereka dan langsung mendekati wanita yang tadi berteriak. "Ada apa, nyonya?" tanya salah seorang diantaranya.

"ADA PENCURIIIII!"

Saat itu kesabaran Kushina menghilang sudah. "AKU BUKAN PENCURIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" teriaknya geram.

Namun kedua polii itu tak menggubrisnya sama sekali, "Maaf, anda bisa menjelaskannya di kantor polisi saja." Kata polisi itu sambil menggiring Kushina dan Minato masuk ke dalam mobil.

"MANA MUNGKIN AKU MENCURI DI RUMAHKU SENDIRI, KAN?!" Kushina masih tetap bersikeras bahkan saat dirinya sudah berada di dalam mobil polisi.

Sementara itu Minato hanya menggeleng pasrah saat mereka dibawa ke kantor polisi.

Sang tetangga biang kerok itu mengernyit bingung, "Kenapa wajah kedua pencuri itu mirip sekali dengan tuan dan nyonya Uzumaki ya?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. "Ah, sudahlah." Putusnya sambil masuk ke rumahnya sendiri dengan santainya.

Syukurlah, pada saat itu Naruto dan Sasuke sedang terbang ke langit ke tujuh sehingga mereka sama sekali tak mendengar keributan itu.

Kalau tidak, yah… urusannya bisa makin runyam.

THE END

**Begitulah, aneh? Gaje? Wagu? **

**Terserah deh.**

**Yah, yang penting jangan lupa…**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Wajib lho! Kalau nggak nanti Mai ngambek dan nggak mau ngelanjutin FF ini lho.**


	2. All About Us

Judul Chapter: All About Us

Summary: Kyubi yang dulunya preman kok bisa berubah anggun bak bungan seperti itu ya? Ini pasti ada hubungannya sama Itachi. Tapi apa? Kalau mau tahu, baca!

**Disclaimer: Mai nggak rela kalau bilang Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, hanya saja apa boleh buat. Hak patennya belum berpindah tangan ke Mai sih. Tapi lihat saja, kalau Kishimoto-sensei sudah… khukhukhu *sambil tertawa iblis. (Dilempar sandal sama Masashi Kishimoto-sensei *Ampun deh sensei!)**

**Pairing: Itakyu, Sasunaru (mungkin)**

**Genre: kali ini romance yang straight, tapi ada unsure Yaoinya sedikit sih…**

**Rated: T, kalau M Mai bisa mimisan.**

**Warning: Gaje, abal, ceritanya pasaran, nggak banyak adegan romantisnya, banyak kosakata tak baku, EYD ngawur dan bisa bikin sakit mata. Bagi yang nggak mau pake kacamata, mending back aja. Tapi kalau yang ikhlas, Mai saranin baca aja deh, dijamin bakal nyesel. Kalau udah baca, jangan lupa review, ini WAJIB! (Sambil nodongin kunai (Minjem dari Naru) ke arah reader sambil tertawa ala Orochimaru.)**

**Kyubi POV**

Aku mematutkan diriku di cermin.

'Uzumaki Kyubi, hari ini pun kau cantik.' Kataku memuji diri sendiri dalam hati.

Rambut berwarna merah darah sepanjang pinggang bergelombang yang menurutku cukup mempesona siapapun yang melihatnya. Mata biru sapphire warisan ayah yang membuatku terlihat cerdas dan menantang. Kulit putih mulus tanpa cacat yang melapisi tubuh dan wajah membuatku bagaikan malaikat.

"Sempurna." Gumamku puas.

"NARUTO! BANGUN! KALAU TIDAK UANG SAKUMU AKAN KUPOTONG!" kudengar suara teriakan Kaasan dari kamar sebelah. Aku memutar mata malas, aku tak peduli lagi pada hal macam itu, toh kejadian seperti itu memang terjadi setiap pagi di rumahku.

Jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengambil tasku dan turun ke ruang makan.

"Pagi, Tousan." Sapaku pada Tousan yang tengah meminum kopi di sana. Kulihat roti bakar yang sudah disediakan di piring, aku mengernyit. Lalu kuputuskan untuk makan apel saja pagi ini. Demi menjaga tubuh tetap langsing.

"Pagi, Kyubi. Hari ini kau tak memakan sarapanmu lagi?" Tanya Tousan sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya sedikit, tanda jika dia heran denganku.

"Aku sedang diet, Tousan."

Aku baru memakan separuh apelku saat kudengar suara klakson mobil dari halaman depan. Pukul 06.50, tepat waktu. Seperti bisaa.

"Aku pergi dulu, Tousan!" kataku sambil meninggalkan apelku yang masih tersisa separuh di atas meja dan berlari ke luar rumah.

Di depan gerbang rumahku, kulihat sebuah mobil mewah berwarna merah ceri telah terparkir rapi di sana.

Aku sudah hafal benar pada mobil itu karena itu adalah mobil baru milik sahabatku yang dibelinya sebulan lalu. Sebagai ganti mobil sebelumnya yang telah kami tabrakkan secara tak sengaja, ke trotoar saat pergi ke sekolah.

Kulihat seorang pemuda berambut raven turun dari kursi sebelah pengemudi sambil memasang wajah cool.

"Pagi Sasuke-kun, hari ini pun kau menjemput Naruto ya?" kataku pada pemuda yang sekarang bersetatus sebagai kekasih adik laki-lakiku itu sambil tersenyum ramah. "Kau sepertinya harus menunggu sebentar, karena Naruto baru saja bangun."

"Hn."

Jawaban pendek. Seperti biasa.

"Kau tak mau menyapaku juga, Kyu?" Tanya pemuda berambut hitam yang duduk di kursi pengemudi sambil melongokkan kepalanya keluar dan tertawa kecil. "Padahal aku sengaja datang untuk menjemputmu, lho." Tambahnya riang.

Aku membuka pintu yang baru saja ditutup Sasuke tadi, lalu sambil duduk aku berkata. "Pagi Itachi. Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu."

Dia tersenyum kecil. "No problem." Katanya sambil menyalakan mobil dan mulai menjalankannya ke jalan yang cukup besar. "Aku bisa memasukkannya ke daftar tagihan kok." Guraunya.

"Yeah, terserah." Jawabku tak berminat sambil menatap ke luar jendela sementara pikiranku melayang entah ke mana, tak lagi bersama tubuhku yang saat ini tengah duduk di sebelah sahabatku sejak TK yang tengah mengendarai mobil barunya. "Itachi, masih banyak waktu sebelum sekolah dimulai kan? Aku ingin jalan-jalan sebentar." Kataku memecahkan lamunanku sendiri.

"Tentu saja, Kyubi." Sanggupnya.

Aku tersenyum sedikit. "Thanks." Kataku singkat sinambi membenamkan diriku lebih dalam ke kursi mobil itu.

Entah mengapa Aku merasa nyaman duduk berlama-lama di sana, mungkin itu karena aku sudah terbisa berada di tempat ini. Memang, dulu aku jarang sekali berangkat sekolah sambil menumpang mobil Itachi, tapi akhir-akhir ini hampir setiap hari aku melakukannya.

Mungkin karena Naruto, adikku, sudah resmi jadi sepasang kekasih dengan Sasuke, adiknya. Dan jujur saja, mereka benar-benar manis, sampai-sampai kadang membuatku muak sendiri. Maksudku setiap hari Sasuke menjemput Naruto ke rumah untuk berangkat ke sekolah bersama. Benar-benar mesra kan?

Ok, mungkin aku cuma iri. Tapi tetap saja kan… tak adil bermesra-mesraan di depan gadis yang tak punya pacar.

Aku juga mau berangkat bersama dengan seorang cowok.

Aku tahu, aku sedang berangkat bersama cowok juga, tapi menurutku, Itachi tak dihitung. Memang dia sangat keren dan sebagainya, hanya saja… dia kan pernah sekali menolakku dulu.

Aku mengamati putra sulung keluarga Uchiha yang duduk di sampingku itu dengan sudut mata. Secara garis besar aku bisa mengatakan kalau dia adalah 'Pria Sempurna.'

Maksudku, lihatlah wajahnya yang tampan itu. Lihat tulang wajahnya yang menawan dibungkus kulit putih nan indah, juga rambut hitam lurusnya yang jatuh dengan lembut di dahi, dan jangan lupakan mata onyxnya yang tajam dan membuat siapapun yang melihatnya selalu terpesona. Belum lagi bibir tipisnya nan eksotis. Aku yakin semua gadis pasti akan mati kegirangan jika dicium oleh pemilik bibir yang mengagumkan itu.

Memang sih, ada keriput (?) yang melintang di bawah kedua matanya. Namun itu malah membuatnya terlihat cerdas dan menambah daya tariknya.

Bukan cuma wajahnya yang keren. Tubuhnya pun WOW dan sexi. Bagaimana ya menggambarkannya? Yang jelas tubuhnya ramping namun tidak kurus, berisi namun tidak gemuk dan berotot namun tidak sampai menonjol keluar seperti para binaragawan. Ideal.

Jangan lupakan juga otaknya, dia adalah peringkat satu pararel angkatan kami (Aku peringkat duanya) dan termasuk sepuluh besar pelajar terbaik se-Tokyo (Aku masuk dua puluh besar)! Sifatnya juga ramah sehingga dia disukai banyak gadis di sekolah kami.

Belum lagi ditambah kenyataan kalau dia adalah pewaris keluarga konglomerat Uchiha yang termasuk satu dari tujuh keluarga terkaya di Jepang.

Nah, sekarang kau pasti tak heran lagi kalau dengar dia mendapat julukan 'prince' di antara girl fans dan boy fansnya yang jumlahnya… eng… katakan saja sangat banyak, saking banyaknya sampai-sampai akupun malas menghitungnya.

Jadi kesimpulannya: Aneh sekali kan kalau sampai saat ini dia masih jomblo?

"Hei Itachi, kau pastinya punya satu atau dua pacar kan?" tanyaku.

Dia mengernyitkan alisnya bingung mendengar pertanyaanku yang tiba-tiba itu. "Kau sendiri pasti punya lima atau enam orang pacar kan?" katanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Menggelikan." Rutukku kesal.

Mendengarnya, Itachi sedikit tertawa kecil. "Kenapa kau tanyakan hal-hal aneh macam itu padaku,sih?"

Aku memanyunkan bibirku, lalu aku menjawab dengan nada jengkel karena dia telah sukses mempermainkan aku. "Habis… kau kan sangat populer. Aneh rasanya kalau kau tak punya pacar sama sekali."

"Habis seleraku tinggi, sih."

Aku mendengus. "Kalau begitu, sampai kapanpun kamu tak akan pernah punya pacar, tahu!" aku berkata dengan nada tajam sambil mencubit lengan Itachi gemas. "Jangan-jangan kau malah belum pernah sekalipun jatuh cinta." Tebakku asal.

Itachi terdiam beberapa saat, ia tampak ragu memberikan jawabannya padaku. "Aku pernah kok jatuh cinta pada seseorang. Bahkan saat inipun aku sedang merasakannya."

"Benarkah?!" teriakku tak percaya sambil melepaskan cubitanku pada lengan pemuda itu. "Kok kamu nggak pernah menceritakannya padaku sih? Siapa cewek itu? Apa aku mengenalnya? Seperti apa dia? Bagaimana sifatnya?" tanyaku beruntun.

Dia tertawa singkat. "Kau harus meminjamkanku mulut **Gargantua** * dulu untuk menjawab semua pertanyaanmu itu."

Aku mendecih sesaat. '_As you like It** _karya Shakespeare.' Gumamku dalam hati. "Ayolah Itachi, jawab pertanyaanku!" rengekku sambil mengguncang-guncang lengannya dengan manja.

Dia masih saja tampak ragu untuk mengatakannya padaku, namun akhirnya dia mengalah. "Baiklah, baiklah. Akan kuceritakan." Katanya sambil tersenyum kecil. "Kau mengenalnya, kok. Dengan sangat baik, malah. Dia gadis yang sangat baik dan ramah hanya saja aku tak bisa membaca jalan pikirannya."

"Namanya?"

"Tak akan kukatakan."

Aku memanyunkan mulutku lagi, tapi akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk tak mendesak Itachi lebih jauh lagi. Toh kalaupun aku melakukannya, dia pasti tetap tak akan berkata apapun padaku lagi. "Pasti gadis itu amat manis dan feminim kan?" tanyaku.

"Kenapa kau berkesimpulan seperti itu?"

Aku tertawa salah tingkah. "E… kebanyakan cowok suka cewek seperti itu kan?" jawabku sekenanya. Tentu saja, jawaban itu bohong.

Aku kan tak mungkin bilang kalau dulu aku pernah menguping pembicaraannya dengan anak-anak cowok lain kan?

**FLASH BACK **_( 8 tahun lalu) kelas tiga SD_

_Sepulang sekolah._

Aku berlari di sepanjang lorong sekolah yang sudah kosong ditinggal para murid pulang ke rumah mereka masing masing. Kudengar kata-kata kasar keluar dari mulutku dalam wujud gerutuan dan omelan kecil yang tiada henti. "Dasar bodoh! Kenapa aku bisa sampai melupakan buku Matematikaku sih! Padahal kan besok ada PR!"

Aku sampai di pintu kelas, dan saat aku hendak membuka pegangannya kudengar suara-suara orang di dalamnya.

"Menurut kalian siapa gadis paling cantik di kelas ini?" kudengar suara Choji Akimichi, murid paling gemuk di sekolahku (Tapi jangan sampai kau mengatakan hal itu padanya langsung, karena nanti dia pasti mengamuk. Aku sendiri pernah merasakannya.)di dalam kelas itu. "Kalau menurutku sudah pasti Ten-Ten."

Neji Hyuga, teman sekelasku yang lain menimpali. "Bagaimana kalau Uzumaki Kyubi? Menurutku dia cukup cantik dan pintar kan?"

Aku terkikik geli, ternyata mereka sedang menggosipkanku.

"Seleramu aneh, Neji!" protes Shikamaru Nara, si pemalas, tak setuju. "Dia kan luar biasa liar dan sering berkelahi. Benar-benar gadis yang menyeramkan. Kalau aku lebih suka tipe yang manis dan lembut."

Aku akan membunuhnya besok.

Neji hanya menanggapinya dengan ber 'oh' ria, lalu dia kembali berkata, "Berarti tipemu itu seperti Yamanaka Ino atau Haruno Sakura dari kelas satu kan?"

"Tepat sekali." Jawab si rusa dengan pede. "Hei, Itachi! Kau juga pasti suka tipe yang seperti itu juga kan?"

Aku berjengit kaget. Jadi Itachi juga ada di sana toh? Aku merasakan dadaku berdebar keras saat menunggu jawaban dari cowok itu.

"E… eh… I…iya."

Deg!

Aku berbalik dan mengendap-endap berlari menjauhi kelasku itu. Kulupakan begitu saja niatku untuk mengambil buku Matematika yang tertinggal di dalam sana, memangnya siapa yang masih bias peduli pada PR Matematika setelah tahu kalau kau bukan tipe kesukaan cowok yang selama ini kau taksir.

Kurasakan mataku memanas, sedetik kemudian kulihat pandanganku berubah menjadi kabur terhalang oleh air mataku sendiri.

Aku… menangis?

Kurasakan dadaku berdenyut-denyut, menyakitkan. Kucengkram dadaku erat-erat hingga aku merasakan sesak.

Apa jika rasa sakit ini tak kunjung hilang, aku akan mati? Tanyaku dalam hati sambil terus berlari tanpa peduli arahnya.

BRUK!

Kurasakan kakiku terantuk sesuatu sehingga membuatku jatuh mencium lantai dengan tidak elitnya. Namun aku tak peduli. Aku malah menangis sesenggukan di sana.

Ini…sama persis dengan setahun yang lalu. Saat aku ditolaknya.

Akhirnya aku mengerti alasan kenapa dulu dia menolakku. Setelah setahun berlalu dan akhirnya kami bisa kembali bercakap-cakap lagi seperti sediakala, aku ditampar oleh kenyataan kalau ternyata aku masih mengharapkan perasaannya.

Menyedihkan.

Sama menyedihkannya denganku yang tak bisa menyadari bahwa aku tak punya kesempatan untuk menjadi kekasih Itachi, dan itu karena…

Karena aku tak bisa disebut sebagai seorang gadis.

Aku mencoba bangkit berdiri, namun rasa nyeri di lututku membuatku tertahan. Kulihat darah menetes dari sana. Entah mengapa aku terkesiap. Ini sudah tentu bukan pertama kalinya aku terluka, apalagi jika mengingat betapa seringnya aku berkelahi. Lutut, siku, kaki dan bahkan wajahku dihiasi oleh beberapa parut luka. Sehari-harinya aku merasa cukup memakai kaus dan celana pendek sebagai pakaianku untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Rambut merahku pun kupotong hingga sangat pendek menyerupai laki-laki.

Pantas Itachi menolakku.

"Apa jika aku jadi feminim, dia akan menerimaku? Apakah aku akan diakui sebagai gadis jika aku bersikap lembut? Apa Itachi mau jadi pacarku kalau aku mengubah penampilanku?" tanyaku entah pada siapa.

Pada senja yang mulai menyingsing, mungkin.

**FLASH BACK END**

Aku tersenyum mengingat saat-saat itu. Sejak saat itu aku mati-matian mengubah diriku. Aku mulai memanjangkan rambut dan merawatnya, sering memakai lulur dan obat penghilang bekas luka, berlatih berdandan,mencoba bersikap anggun dan feminim, mengganti semua pakaianku dan berlanggan majalah mode seperti layaknya gadis-gadis lain yang seumuran denganku.

Menggelikan memang. Namun berkat itulah, aku ada sekarang.

Aku cukup puas pada diriku sendiri saat ini, manis dan anggun. Aku cukup senang menjadi primadona sekolah dan di irikan banyak gadis, tak ada lagi pria yang tak menoleh saat aku lewat di samping mereka, aku juga cukup senang dipuja dan dielu-elukan oleh banyak orang sebagai gadis yang ideal.

Kurasa aku tak menyesal karena telah mengubah imageku.

Toh, walaupun di luar aku terlihat seperti gadis nan anggun dan cantik, di dalamnya aku tetap sama. Aku tetap seorang Uzumaki Kyubi yang tomboy, liar dan menyebalkan.

Hanya saja, aku tak bisa menampilkan sifat itu pada banyak orang.

"Mengesalkan sekali. Sampai saat ini pun aku belum punya pacar. Padahal kan aku ini gadis cantik nan ideal." Gerutuku sambil menendang-nendang bagian depan mobil Itachi.

Namun si empunya tidak merasa marah, sebaliknya dia malah tersenyum geli. "Hanya dihadapanku saja kau berani bersikap seperti itu, ya?" tanyanya sambil mengamati gerak-gerikku yang jujur saja, sama sekali tidak ada anggun-anggunnya.

"Soalnya kau cowok yang paling dekat denganku, sih."

Dia tersenyum mendengarnya.

Selain keluargaku, mungkin hanya di depan Itachi saja aku berani menjadi diriku sendiri yang tomboy dan menyebalkan tanpa takut diejek atau disindir. Apa mungkin dalam hati aku masih mengharapkan Itachi mau menerimaku apa adanya, ya?

Aku mendengus memikirkannya.

"Pasti awalnya gara-gara pernyataan cintaku dulu." Gerutuku dengan suara lirih.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Kyu?"

Aku menggeleng. "Bukan sesuatu yang penting. Ayo kita ke sekolah."

… Happily Ever After…

Aku duduk di bangkuku sambil memainkan pena yang kupakai untuk mencatat di sebuah note kecil.

Di sana tertulis:

_Rencana Pencaritahuan siapa Gadis yang disukai Itachi_

Aku tersenyum kecil melihat tulisan itu. Aku akan mencaritahu siapa gadis yang disukai Itachi, apapun yang terjadi, apapun resikonya dan bagaimanapun caranya.

Karena ini semua tentang kita.

Aku ingin melepaskan diriku dari jeratan bayang-bayang masa laluku denganmu. Dan inilah caranya, dengan membantumu meraih cintamu.

Dengan begitu aku akan dapat melupakanmu.

"Kira-kira siapa ya…" tanyaku lirih, tanpa sadar sebuah evil smile terpampang di wajahku, membuat semua anak yang melihatnya merinding ketakutan.

… Happily Ever After…

"Sasuke, aku merasakan firasat buruk…" kata Itachi yang saat itu sedang berada di kelas satu sambil merangkul erat adik cowoknya itu.

"Hn."

… All About Us End…

Info:

*_Gargantua adalah tokoh raksasa dalam kisah kepahlawanan lucu karya Francois Rebelais yang terkenal pada tahun 1500-an_

_** As You Like Is adalah drama karya Shakespeare yang memuat kalimat yang diucapkan Itachi sebelumnya._

…_._

**Aloha semuanya, Mai kembali dengan cerita nan gaje ini. Rasanya hubungan Itakyu statis aja ya. Bikin sebel. (reader : Siapa yang buat, woi!).**

**Waktu buat chapter ini, Mai dibeliin Laptop lho. Yah, syukurlah. Jadi bisa menghemat biaya ke warnet hehehe. Emang sih Cuma laptop second dan bukan laptop yang WAH. Tapi tetep aja Mai seneng. Soalnya kan, Mai jadi bisa lebih sering update hehehe.**

**Yap daripada Mai mulai ngelantur mending kita denger dulu komentar (protes) dari para tokoh, silahkan:**

Naruto: judul dan isinya kurang nyambung nih, tap nggak apa-apa sih, khas Mai. Oh ya, selamat atas laptopnya ya.

Mai: eeee… ada apa nih, tumben Naru kasih selamat ke Mai.

Naruto: yah dengan adanya laptop, FF ini akan cepat selesai kan? Syukurlah.

Mai: jangan girang dulu! Masih ada FF lainnya hahaha…

Sasuke: sudah kuduga.

Mai: lho, sasu-teme kapan datangnya? Mana Itachi dan Kyubi?

Sasuke: katanya mereka nggak mau datang. Kecewa berat sama FF ini katanya.

Mai: geeee… jahatnya…. (Sambil nangis sesenggukan di pojok) padahal Mai bela-belain ngerjain FF ini sampe tengah malam. Sampe kena insomnia segala dan baru tidur jam 4 pagi. Tapi mereka… teganya…

Naruto: udahlah Mai, nggak usah lebay gitu.

Sasuke: yap bener. Mending balas review sana!


	3. Tell Me

Judul Chapter: Tell Me

Summary: untuk kedua kalinya, Kyubi berubah profesi kembali menjadi stalker. Tapi kali ini bukan Sasuke dan Naruto korbannya, melainkan Itachi. Lho kok bisa? Mau tahu? Baca aja!

**Disclaimer: Naruto dkk bukan punya Mai! Tapi punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensai. Ada yang mau angkat Mai jadi pewarisnya Masashi-sensai?**

**Pairing: Itakyu, Sasunaru (mungkin)**

**Genre: kali ini romance yang straight, tapi ada unsure Yaoinya sedikit sih… family juga ada (kayaknya)**

**Rated: T, kali ini agak berbau M (?)**

**Warning: Chap kali ini kacau balau! Ceritanya seribu-author atau dalam istilah lainnya PASARAN! Bisa bikin sakit mata. Tapi kalau udah terlanjur baca, wajib REVIEW. Sekali lagi…WAJIB! Kalau nggak Mai bakal ngambek, nangis di pojokan, nggak mau makan dan nggak bakal ngelanjutin FF gaje ini. (Reader: siapa yang peduli!)**

**Kesimpulannya, baca dengan senang aja deh.**

**Normal POV**

Hari ini adalah hari yang panjang untuk seorang Uzumaki Kyubi, putri pertama dan satu-satunya keluarga Uzumaki yang memiliki paras bak putri-putri di cerita disney. Alasannya? Tak lain dan tak bukan karena sahabatnya dari kecil, Itachi Uchiha.

Kelihatannya sang Gadis belum benar-benar memaafkan pria berambut panjang itu karena tak mau memberitahunya siapa sebenarnya identitas gadis yang telah merebut hati seorang Uchiha sulung yang terkenal sangat JAIM di sentero sekolah.

'Kalau Itachi tak mau memberitahuku, akan kucari tahu sendiri.' Batin gadis berambut merah darah itu sambil mengantongi sebuah note kecil dan sebuah pena ke dalam saku yang ada di rok kotak-kotak seragamnya. 'Pokoknya aku harus tahu!' tekadnya dengan semangat yang luar biasa sampai-sampai menimbulkan latar belakang api yang berkobar-kobal ala komik di belakangnya.

Jangan tanya kenapa gadis ini begitu bernafsu untuk mencari tahu siapa gadis yang entah beruntung atau sial yang disukai Itachi Uchiha.

Tak ada yang tahu pasti alasan sebenarnya, bahkan Author pun tidak. Namun Kyubi selalu meyakinkan dirinya kalau dia mencari gadis itu untuk membantu Itachi mendapatkan kekasih hati. Tapi siapa yang tahu kalau sebenarnya gadis bermata biru cemerlang itu mungkin sebenarnya ingin menyiksa calon kekasih Itachi.

Well, itu mungkin saja sih. Mengingat kalau Uzumaki Kyubi memendam perasaan pada Uchiha Itachi. Walau dia sendiri sama sekali tak mau mengakuinya.

Daripada mendengar Mai ngoceh, mending langsung saja kita lihat apa yang dilakukan gadis berjulukan 'princess' ini.

.

.

.

**Kyubi POV**

di kelas

Aku memperhatikan Itachi dengan diam-diam tentunya, selama pelajaran Biologi Orochimaru-sensei. Menurut penelitianku, cowok biasanya sering memperhatikan gadis yang disukainya saat bosan menerima pelajaran.

Dan kelas Biologi ini sangat sempurna untuk kualifikasasi itu. Jangan salahkan aku jika aku berkata kalau kelas ini amat sangat membosankan. Apa boleh buat sensei berambut hitam panjang yang dikatakan sering mangkal di pasar kemb*ng jika malam sudah tiba itu hanya mengoceh tidak jelas tentang susunan lambung persis seperti di buku.

Tak heran kalau setengah kelas ini sudah melayang ke alam mimpi sedang setengah lainnya sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri-sendiri. Seperti mengecat kuku (seperti yang biasa dilakukan cewek- cewek kecentilan.), baca komik (tentu saja para taku yang melakukannya), atau malah memperhatikan orang lain seperti yang kulakukan dan kuharap dilakukan juga oleh pemuda yang tengah kuamati ini.

Sayang aku harus menelan kecewa. Pemuda itu tengah menatap langit musim panas dengan pandangan terlena. Seolah-olah lupa dengan keberadaan raganya di sana. Mencoba menjelajah angkasa buana dengan pikiran saja.

Itachi menoleh ke arahku. "Jangan menatapku seolah kau ingin menelanjangiku." Bisiknya dengan suara seolah tengah menyanyikan lagu.

"A-apa?!" protesku dengan suara sedikit melengking. Kututup mulutku saat merasakan beberapa pasang mata mengawasiku. "Me-menelanjangimu? Kau pasti sudah kehilangan akal sehatmu." Bantahku dengan wajah yang mulai memunculkan rona merah.

"Lalu kenapa kau memperhatikanku selama dua puluh empat menit enam belas detik terakhir?"

Cih, jadi dia menyadarinya. "Bukan kenapa-kenapa, kok. Hanya saja wajahmu kan 'Good Looking' dan jauh lebih enak dipandang daripada wajah Orochimaru-sensei." Jawabku asal sambil memalingkan wajah, berharap dia tak sempat mengamati kalau wajahku pasti sudah berwarna senada dengan rambutku. Merah.

Dia tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Aku senang kalau kau menganggapku tampan." Balasnya dengan nada menggoda.

Kembali aku blushing berat. "Terserah." Jawabku sambil berusaha mengalihkan pandanganku ke Orochimaru-sensei yang sedang mengoceh dengan setia mengenai susunan lambung persis seperti buku teks yang sudah kubaca semalam.

Sempat aku mencuri-curi pandang lagi ke arah pemuda itu. Kulihat dia menoleh ke belakang, sebuah senyum tersungging di wajahnya yang –walau tidak rela, kuakui- tampan. Dan matanya tertuju ke… arahku?

Aku mengerucutkan bibir, kesal karena dia sukses membuat wajahku memerah lagi.

Kalau begini terus… aku bisa jatuh ke dalam kekuasaannya lagi deh…

Kutulis catatan kecil di bukuku.

_Gadis yang disukai Itachi tidak satu kelas dengan kami.__ Sepertinya._

Setidaknya aku bisa mengambil satu kesimpulan.

.

.

.

Penelitian di kantin

Aku duduk di kantin masih sambil mengawasi sosok Uchiha Itachi dari jarak yang cukup jauh. Tepatnya empat meja di belakang meja yang dipakai Itachi untuk makan. Bukan jarak yang cukup jauh sebenarnya. Agar aku tak ketahuan lagi, aku memutuskan memesan semangkuk besar ramen yang kugunakan sebagai kedok utuk berada di sini.

Namun aku sama sekali tak berminat untuk memakannya, aku hanya mengaduk-aduk dan menambahkan ini-itu ke dalamnya sementara mataku masih lekat menatap punggung pria yang duduk membelakangiku itu.

"Kyunee-chan! Kok ramennya nggak dimakan sih?" sapa Naruto, adikku yang entah sudah sejak kapan berdiri di belakangku(Aku sama sekali tak menyadari kehadirannya) sambil mengambil posisi duduk di samping kananku. Matanya menatap tergoda pada ramen ukuran jumbo yang tersaji di meja tanpa kumakan. "Kalau tak dimakan, mending untukku saja!" katanya sambil mengambil alih ramen dihadapanku.

"Tu…Tunggu dulu Naruto!" aku berteriak berusaha mencegah adikku yang berambut pirang itu. "Aku sudah menambahkan shoya, saus, sambal, mayones, kecap, garam, kacang, kerupuk dan yang terakhir…"

HUEK!

Naruto memuntahkan ramen itu.

"…sebotol cuka."

"Kytunee-chan! Kamu sudah gila ya?!" teriaknya sambil mengusap-usap lidahnya berusaha menghilangkan rasa ramen yang tadi dimakannya. Walau menurutku itu mustahil, "Pantas saja rasanya aneh!"

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu dan memutar mata malas. Lalu kualihkan lagi mataku pada pemuda bersurai hitam yang tadi sempat kuabaikan barang sesaat. Dan saat itu, kulihat beberapa gadis kecentilan tengah mengerubungi pemuda itu dengan genitnya berusaha mengajak Itachi mengobrol atau makan siang bersama.

'SIAL!' innerku sambi mencengkram erat-erat sumpit tak berdosa yan tadinya hendak kugunakan untuk makan.

CTAK!

"Kyunee-chan!" teriak Naruto kaget. "Kau kenapa?!"

Aku menatap telapak tanganku yang mengeluarkan cairan berwarna merah sepekat warna rambutku, darah. Ternyata aku terlalu kuat mencengkram sumpit itu hinga membuatnya patah menjadi dua. Patahannya yang tajam tak sengaja membuat telapak tanganku tergores hingga mengeluarkan cairan berwarna pekat itu.

Kurasakan rasa perih itu di tanganku bersamaan dengan terciumnya bau anyir yang menyelubungi indra penciumanku.

Kutatap lagi darah yang mulai menetes ke atas meja.

"Aku akan pergi ke UKS saja." Kataku sambil beranjak pergi tanpa menoleh ke belakang lagi. Tak ingin merasa tersakiti, saat melihat gadis-gadis itu bersama Itachi.

Kurasakan tatapan bingung Naruto mengiringi kepergianku, aku mendengar dia berkata pada dirinya sendiri. "Kalau Kyunee-chan pergi di saat seperti ini berarti…" katanya dengan wajah horor. "Aku harus membayar ramen bagiannya, dong! TIDAAAAAAKK!"

Aku melengos mendengarnya. Memang sih, aku belum membayar ramen itu.

Kugelengkan kepalaku sebentar, lalu dengan tangan kiriku yang sudah kulatih untuk menulis sejak kecil, (dengan alasan untuk menyeimbangkan otak tentunya) aku mencatatkan sesuatu di notebook milikku.

_Mungkin gadis yang disukai Itachi salah satu daei fansnya. Entahlah._

.

.

.

Penelitian di perpustakaan.

Aku duduk diam di bangku perpustakaan sambil meletakkan buku di hadapanku seolah tengah membaca. Hanya saja, jika kau perhatikan kau akan menyadari kalau perhatianku 100% tidak pada buku itu. Melainkan pada pria bermata hitam yang tengah bejalan di antara rak-rak buku sambil sesekali menarik sebuah buku dari dalamnya dan membaca sepintas yang kulihat dengan menggunakan sudut mataku.

Kulihat seorang gadis anak kelas tiga yang hari ini bertugas sebagai pengurus perpustakaan, datang sambil membawa setumpuk buku ke arah Itachi dengan wajah merona dan sikap tubuh yang malu-malu.

Kulihat ia berbicara dengan Itachi sejenak sambil menunjukkan beberapa buku yang dibawanya. Dan sialnya, Itachi malah tersenyum pada gadis itu.

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku kesal sambil mencengkram buku yang kubawa dengan keras. Namun tiba-tiba kurasakan rasa perih menghampiri tangan kananku yang dibebat perban.

'Kau kenapa, Kyubi? Cemburu?' kudengar suara hatiku mengejek. 'Bukankah kau berniat membantunya. Kenapa sekarang kau malah berniat menyingkirkan semua gadis yang mendekati Itachi Uchiha?' tambahnya dengan nada sinis.

Aku tersadar. Kutarik nafas panjang beberapa kali mencoba menenangkan syaraf-syarafku yang sempat menegang. Lalu aku melirik lagi ke arah pemuda itu.

Dia sudah sendirian saat ini, berdiri bersandar pada rak sambil membaca sebuah buku di tangannya.

"Kyubi-senpai, selamat siang." Kudengar suara bariton datar menyapaku dari arah belakang. Kukenali suara itu milik Uchiha Sasuke, adik laki-laki Itachi sekaligus kekasih adik laki-lakiku, Naruto. Jangan kaget ya, mereka berdua memang sama-sama lelaki. Tapi… kalau sudah cinta, apa boleh buat, kan?

"Se…selamat siang juga, Sasuke-kun." Jawabku dengan sedikit terbata akibat kaget dengan kehadirannya.

Dia menatapku sebentar dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. Duh, mata onyxnya itu lho… cantik sekali, sama seperti mata Itachi. Hanya saja bulu mata Itachi lebih banyak dan lentik. Namun itu bukan masalahnya. Aku menelan ludah dengan paksa. Jangan-jangan dia tahu kalau sebenarnya aku sedang mengawasi kakaknya.

"Kyubi-senpai… aku tak tahu kalau anda…"

Dia tahu! Dia tahu kalau aku menguntit Itachi!

'Ah! Mau ditaruh di mana harga diriku sebagai seorang Uzumaki Kyubi!' aku berteriak tanpa suara di dalam hati.

"… bisa bahasa Latin."

"Hah?"

Aku membalik buku yang sedang kupegang. Kubaca judul yang ditulis dalam aksara latin itu. 'Malleus Maleficarum'* aku mengernyit sedikit lalu tertawa ragu. "Hahaha…ha?" 'Dasar bodoh, harusnya aku jangan asal ambil buku!' rutukku dalam hati mengamati buku yang bahkan arti judulnya saja tak tahu.

Dia mengangguk pelan seakan mengerti lalu meninggalkanku begitu saja. Kulihat dia menghampiri kakaknya yang saat ini sudah sendirian. Lalu dia mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Itachi menoleh padaku.

Tak ingin memancing kecurigaan. Kututup bukuku dan beranjak dari tempatku duduk tanpa menleh ke arah duo Uchiha itu.

Sekali lagi kutambahkan catatan kecil di dalam notebook ku.

_Mungkin gadis yang beruntung itu adalah penjaga perpustakaan._

Lalu kutatap sebentar tulisan itu. Kuhela nafasku sambil menambahkan sebuah catatan lagi di bawahnya.

_Aku cemburu._

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

Uzumaki Kyubi, gadis berambut merah dan bermata biru yang dijuluki 'princess' oleh murid-murid sekolahnya itu, saat ini sedang mempermalukan dirinya sendiri dengan cara menguntit sahabat sejak kecilnya, Itachi Uchiha, yang saat ini sedang berjalan di lorong-lorong sekolah dengan gaya cool seorang pewaris Uchiha.

Dia mengintip sedikit dari persimpangan lorong sekolah. "Eh, bukankah tadi dia lewat sini." Gumamnya saat tak menangkap lagi sosok pemuda yang tengah diikutinya itu.

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sebuah tangan kekar memeluk pinggangnya dan memaksanya merapat ke dada bidang orang itu.

Kyubi sudah hendak memberi pelaku pemelukannya sebuah bogem mentah miliknya yang sudah dilatih sejak kecil di Dojo milik keluarganya andai saja dia tak mendengar suara baritone yang bergema di telinganya.

"Kau tidak berbakat jadi stalker, Kyu." Bisik pemuda itu di telinganya, setiap orang itu membuka mulutnya, Kyubi merasakan bibir dan lidah sang pemuda menyentuh daun telinganya pelan.

"I…Itachi? Kau sadar, ya?" tanya Kyubi sambil menggeliat berusaha menjauhkan telinganya dari jangkauan bibir nakal Itachi.

Namun bukannya menjawab, pemuda itu malah memeluk Kyubi lebih erat dan mulai menggerakkan jari-jarinya meraba tubuh Kyubi yang masih terselubung seragam sekolahnya. Tentu saja Kyubi mulai mendesah pendek dan menggeliatkan tubuhnya tak nyaman dengan sensasi 'menggelikan' yang dirasakan tubuhnya.

Tangan itu berhenti meraba saat merasakan sesuatu menonjol di balik saku rok seragam Kyubi. Dia merogohnya dan mengambil benda itu. "Kutemukan." Katanya sambil tersenyum lembut namun syarat enigma. "Jadi, apa ini?"

Sementara itu Kyubi masih mencoba menetralkan nafasnya yang memburu dan wajahnya yang merona sebagai efek tindakan Itachi tadi. "Aku…" dia ragu mau berbohong atau jujur. "Aku mencoba mencari tahu siapa gadis yang kau sukai." Akhirnya dia memutuskan berkata jujur. Toh, mau bohong atau jujur, Itachi pasti tetap akan membuka notebook itu dan membaca isinya.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya sambil membaca buku itu.

Kyubi mengerucutkan bibirnya gemas. "Aku penasaran, habis kau tak mau bilang, sih." Lalu dia tersenyum manis dengan wajah memohonnya yang sudah diakui oleh PBB sebagai senjata paling berbahaya yang levelnya sama dengan ledakan C4 bom buatan Deidara (?) yang bis sangat jitu jika digunakan untuk memaksa orang bicara. "Jadi beritahu aku, ya…"

Sayang Itachi sudah kebal.

"Tidak." Jawabnya pendek.

"Ukh."

Lalu diambilnya pena dari dalam sakunya dan dia tampak menambahkan sesuatu di notebook milik Kyubi. "Aku tak mau membuatmu terluka, seperti hari ini." Katanya sambil menarik telapak tangan kanan Kyubi yang terluka dan menciumnya lembut. Tentu ini membuat sang gadis dengan tidak senang hati ber-blushing ria. Lalu dia meletakkan notebook itu di tangan Kyubi dan pergi sambil melambaikan sebelah tangannya tanpa berkata apapun lagi.

Di sana tertulis.

_Rencana Pencaritahuan siapa Gadis yang disukai Itachi_

_Gadis yang disukai Itachi tidak satu kelas dengan kami._

_Mungkin gadis yang disukai Itachi salah satu daei fansnya. Entahlah._

_Mungkin gadis yang beruntung itu adalah penjaga perpustakaan._

_Aku cemburu._

Tiga hepotesa pertama telah dicoret dengan tinta berwarna merah, sebagai gantinya dia menulis.

_Kau salah, Kyu._

Di sampinng kata 'Aku cemburu.' Kulihat sebuah tulisan ditambahkan.

_Thank you._

Aku tersenyum puas.

.

.

.

Kalian penasaran apa yang dikatakan Sasuke pada Itachi saat di perpustakaan? Baiklah, Mai akan ceritakan.

"Itachi."

"Panggil aku 'kakak', Sasuke…"

"Ternyata pilihanmu bagus juga, dia gadis terpelajar."

"Hah?"

Itachi menoleh ke arah Kyubi yang diketahuinya tengah mengawasinya dari bangku perpustakaan. Namun saat itu sang gadis tengah berjalan pergi.

"Kurasa aku tak mungkin meminta Naruto belajar bahasa Latin juga."

"Hah?"

Saat itu Itachi tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Dan tak akan pernah tahu.

… Tell Me End…

**Mai come back setelah hiatus seminggu penuh karena baru oprasi. Dan Mai benar-benar bersyukur bisa selamat walau harus koma tiga hari. Anehnya waktu bangun, bukannya bilang 'Aku di mana? Apa yang terjadi?' kalimat klise yang biasa diucapkan tokoh yang baru bangun dari pingsan atau koma layaknya sinetron-sinetron gaje di R*TI, Mai malah bilang, 'Kayaknya aku mimpi aneh…'. Tapi Mai sendiri nggak ingat. Dokternya yang cerita.**

**Hahaha.**

**Naruto: Mai minta maap sana, kemarin lupa bales review kan?**

**Mai: Eh iya, maaf minna-san, kemarin itu 1000% kesalahan Mai yang lupa nyimpen naskahnya setelah menjawab balasan review semua. GOMEN!**

**Sasuke: BakAuthor.**

**Mai: (pasang death glare) Aku tak mau dikontari seperti itu olehmu,**_**Solanum lycopersicum **_**lovers.**

**Sasuke: (pasang Sharingan)**

**Naruto: daripada ndengerin Teme sama Mai ber-psico war ria. Mending kita bales reviewnya dulu, silahkan Itakyu, yang kali ini akan menjawabnya…**

* .devil

Kyubi : terima kasih atas dukungannya…(sambil membungkuk 90 derajat)

Itachi: Maaf jika chapter ini mengecewakan, Author memang sedang agak eror habis oprasi sih. Maklumi saja ya.

*Mrs Kim siFujoshi

Kyubi: Itachi mau berjuang untukku kan? (Pasang puppy eyes)

Itachi: Tentu, tapi di chap depan ya… aku senang bisa akrab lagi dengan Sasuke lho. (sambil nangis-nangis gaje)

Kyubi: dasar Brother Compleks! Sasunaru nggak mbantuin kami kok, mereka sibuk pacaran sendiri. Dasar adik-adik nyebelin! (ikut-ikutan Itachi nangis gaje.)

Mai: (nimbrung, masih sambil psico war dengan Sasuke) um…saya galau memanggil nama pada seorang senior hebat seperti aya-san. Tapi jika itu permintaan Aya-san, saya akan panggil Aya-san saja ya, atau Aya-sama?

*azusa thebadgirl ga bisa login

Kyubi: Tuh kan! Itachi gengsinya tinggi sih! Harusnya aku diterima aja kan?!

Itachi: tapi kalau kuterima… FF ini nggak bakal ada dong?

Kyubi: Ya biar nggak ada. FF gaje ini Cuma memperburuk citraku saja, sih. (Kyubi dilempar panci sama Mai)

*azusa thebadgirl

Itachi : iya kan? Kyu emang dasarnya lemot sih…

Kyubi: (mukul Itachi pake panci yang tadi) jangan salahkan aku. Itu warisan keluarga tahu!

Naruto: (nimbrung) eh? Aku lemot?

Semua: IYA!

*phiare

Kyubi: tentu Mai bakal lanjut kok.

Itachi: tenang dia banyak nganggur kok, selama masih di rumah sakit… kalau udah keluar, baru dia sok sibuk sampai sakit lagi. (Dilempar Mai pake wajan)

**Ya, Mai sudahi saja sesi review ya, biar nggak sakit hati lagi mendengar komennya Itakyu.**

**Ada tiga kata buat minna-san.**

**Arigato!**

**Gomen!**

**Dan Review!**

**Yang ketiga yang paling penting! Harus REVIEW!**


	4. His Name

Chapter 4: His Name

Summary: Masih ingat kah kalian pada Neji Hyuga? Dia adalah pemuda yang mencintai Kyubi dengan setulus hatinya sejak SD. Tapi… bukankah dia pindah ke Hokaido empat tahun lalu. Bagaimana kalau dia pindah ke Tokyo lagi dan hendak menyatakan perasaannya pada Kyubi lagi. Lalu bagaimana reaksi Itachi? Apa Kyubi akan menerimanya?

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: ItaKyu**

**Normal POV**

* * *

"KYUBI! BANGUN! ITACHI SUDAH MENJEMPUTMU!" Kushina berteriak membangunkan putri sulungnya dari balik pintu. Dia tak pernah mengira akan membangunkan gadis itu, karena… sebut saja Kyubi Uzumaki adalah gadis yang rajin, beda dengan adiknya, Naruto yang tiap pagi pasti mengadakan 'konser jeritan Kaasan' di kamarnya. Tapi pagi ini beda,sudah pukul tujuh namun Kyubi belum juga turun untuk sarapan. "KYU…"

Teriakan itu terhenti saat seorang gadis berambut merah keluar dari kamarnya sambil berkata, "Aku sudah bangun, Kaasan. Sejak pukul lima, malah."

Kushina ternganga melihat penampilan putrinya itu. Tidak seperti biasa, hari ini rambut ikal Kyubi diikat dengan sebuah pita berwarna putih dan gadis itu sedikit memakai make-up di wajahnya. Belum lagi seragamnya yang benar-benar rapi seakan baru saja disetrika pakai roadroller (?)sampai licin tanpa kerutan sedikitpun.

"Apa ada yang aneh, Kaasan?" tanya Kyubi sambil mengecek penampilannya sendiri.

Kushina tertawa. "Tidak, kau tampak cantik sekali hari ini. Benar-benar putriku." Jawabnya puas. "Aku hanya sedikit tak mengerti, apa ini hari yang spesial?" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda. "Oh… kau ada kencan ya…"

"Tidak!" bantah Kyubi, namun wajahnya sendiri berkhianat dan menampilkan rona merah yang memebuat penampilan gadis itu semakin telihat manis. "Tak…tak ada apapun hari ini. Aku Cuma akan berangkat bersaama Itachi seperti biasa." Tambahnya.

"Wah… kurasa aku akan segera punya menantu bermarga Uchiha nih…" jawab Kushina masih meledek putrinya.

"Memang. Kau akan punya menantu bermarga Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha tepatnya." Balas Kyubi membuat ibunya cengo sesaat mengira putrinya mengidap pedofilia. "Itupun kalau hubungannya dengan Naruto lancar."

"Aa…" Kushina menelan informasi itu dengan loading yang sangat lambat, kalau di sejajarkan loadingnya itu pasti sama dengan loading komputer generasi pertama. "AH! HAH?! JADI ORANG YANG DISUKAI NARUTO ITU SASUKE UCHIHA?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Begitulah." Jawab Kyubi sambil berlalu, tak ingin mendengar seribu macam pertanyaan seputar jadiannya Naruto dari ibunya, "Oh,ya. Kaasan, aku tak ikut sarapan. Itachi berjanji akan mengajakku sarapan dulu pagi ini. Dah…"

Kushina tersenyum lembut teringat kejadian sembilan tahun lalu saat Kyubi menangis di pangkuannya karena baru saja ditolak oleh sulung Uchiha itu. "Sekarang dia sudah dewasa." Gumamnya sambil menitikkan mata terharu. "Ah… kurasa aku akan punya dua menantu dari keluarga Uchiha." Tambahnya sambil bersiap menggedor kamar putranya.

.

.

.

"Itachi maaf membuatmu menunggu." Kata Kyubi sambil keluar dari rumahnya. Namun betapa kagetnya dia saat melihat ada dua mobil terparkir rapi di depan rumahnya. Satu mobil milik Itachi dan satunya lagi entah milik siapa.

Pemilik mobil berwarna silver yang tak Kyubi kenali keluar, dia memiliki rambut coklat panjang yang diikat longgar seperti model rambut Itachi, matanya berwarna lavender tanpa pupil dan dia memiliki kulit putih susu mulus tanpa bekas luka ataupun keriput seperti milik Itachi (?). Sejenak Kyubi mengira kalau orang itu adalah wanita, kalau saja ingatan masa kecilnya tak datang dan membuncah di kepalanya.

"Lama tak berjumpa, Uzumaki Kyubi." Sapa pemuda itu ramah.

"Hyuga-san?" Kyubi menyebutkan marga pemuda yang dulu selalu ia panggil 'Neji-kun' itu. "Kenapa ada di sini? Ah, maksudku bukankah Hyuga-san pindah ke Hokaido empat tahun lalu?" tanyanya kaget.

"Aku kembali ke sini untuk menjemputmu."

"Ehem!" suara deheman batuk membunyarkan aura romantis yang timbul di antara dua pemuda pemudi yang baru berjumpa itu.

Kyubi tersentak kaget begitu sadar dia telah melupakan keberadaan sahabatnya. "Itachi!" katanya saat menyadari pemuda itu telah berdiri di belakangnya. "Eh, Hyuga-san, masih ingat pada Itachi tidak? Dia satu kelas dengan kita dulu." Katanya pada Neji Hyuga.

"Tentu, mana mungkin aku lupa." Jawab Neji sambil tersenyum.

"Senang bertemu lagi denganmu, Neji." Balas Itachi sambil tersenyum juga.

Kyubi menelan ludah dengan paksa. Walau dua pemuda itu tersenyum, tapi entah mengapa Kyubi merasakan aura yang berat dan penuh petir di sekitarnya. Belum lagi senyum itu seakan-akan merupakan perwujudan Death glare yang tersembunyi. Entahlah, mungkin itu hanya bayangan Kyubi karena merasakan ion minus di sekitarnya berkurang (?).

"Kau tak keberatan kan, Neji, kalau aku membawa pergi Kyubi. Kami ada janji sarapan." Kata Itachi sambil memeluk pinggang Kyubi seolah ingin mengatakan 'Jangan dekat-dekat, dia milikku!' pada pemuda cantik di hadapannya.

Neji yang mengerti arti pandangan itu hanya mengulas sebuah senyum yang sarat enigma. "Tentu saja." Katanya mempersilahkan. Sebelum Kyubi masuk ke dalam mobil Itachi dia sempat memanggilnya. "Kyubi, ingat perkataanku yang tadi. Aku datang untuk menjemputmu." Katanya sambil melambai dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya sendiri.

Gadis bermata biru cerah itu mengerutkan dahinya bingung sementara merebahkan pantatnya di bangku mobil Itachi. "Menjemputku? Memangnya dia akan mengajakku ke mana? Hokaido?" gumamnya tak mengerti. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Itachi?"

"Mana kutahu!" jawab pemuda itu kasar.

.

.

.

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Neji Hyuga. Saya adalah kakak sepupu Hinata Hyuga dari kelas satu. Salam kenal."

Itachi hanya mengurut pelipisnya geram sementara empat sudut siku-siku imaginer muncul di dahinya. Bagaimana dia tidak geram, cowok yang tadi pagi sudah secara tersirat menyatakan perasaannya pada gadis yang disukai Itachi sekaligus mengibarkan bendera perang padanya kini ada di hadapannya sebagai siswa baru.

Seorang gadis berambut pirang dikucir empat mengacungkan tangannya, "Bukankah dulu Hyuga-san pindah untuk mengikuti orang tua yang memindahkan basis pekerjaannya ke Hokaido? Kanapa sekarang kembali ke Tokyo?" Itachi teringat kalau gadis bernama Sabaku Temari itu juga sudah satu sekolah dengannya sejak TK.

"Aku datang untuk memenuhi janjiku pada seseorang." Jawabnya sambil mengerling sedikit pada Kyubi yang syukurlah, tak mengerti.

Sontak kerlingan itu membuat hampir separuh populasi cewek di kelas yang matanya sudah berubah menjadi bentuk hati (?) harus dengan tidak rela menghembuskan nafas kecewa. Dapat Itachi bayangkan apa yang ada di pikiran mereka, 'Kalau lawannya Uzumaki Kyubi, sih. Pasti tidak akan menang…'

Itachi menggeram pelan. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk membuat 'si-muka-mirip-cewek' (dia pasti nggak pernah ngaca, deh.) itu menyerah untuk merebut Kyubi-nya. Namun dia tahu itu tak akan mudah, karena setahu dia Neji bukan orang yang mudah menyerah, terbukti bahwa walau sudah tiga tahun tak berjumpa, dia masih tetap memendam cintanya pada Kyubi.

"Sial!" gumamnya.

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu?"

"Wah, kau tak suka berbasa-basi ya. Itachi."

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku!"

"Kali ini aku akan mendapatkan Kyubi. Aku akan membawanya ke keluarga Hyuga seperti yang kujanjikan dulu."

BUAGH!

.

.

.

Kyubi membaringkan kepalanya di meja, matanya terpejam erat. "Kenapa ya, hubungan Itachi dan Hyuga-san tidak berjalan mulus?" gumamnya sebelum kesadarannya melayang ke alam mimpi, tepatnya ke masa lalunya.

.

.

.

**Kyubi POV**

"Kyubi, kau mau kukenalkan pada keluargaku tidak?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut coklat gelap padaku.

"Aku mau, Neji-kun. Sudah lama aku ingin berkenalan pada anggota keluargamu yang lain. Apa mereka juga memiliki warna mata lavender seindah dirimu?" kudengar diriku yang lebih muda berkata dengan antusias. "Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba kau berkata begitu?" tanyaku bingung.

Kulhat ekspresi bahagia di wajahnya berubah sendu, "Bukan itu maksudku, Kyubi. Maksudku…"

"Neji!" kudengar suara Itachi memotong penjelasan Neji, aku menoleh ke belakang. Kulihat Itachi datang dengan wajah garang. Lalu…

BUAGH!

"Itachi!"

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

Kyubi mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya dia menegakkan punggungnya. "Aku ingat." Katanya pendek sambil mengenang kembali kejadian empat thun lalu.

Ya, Itachi berkelahi dengan Neji di depannya, lalu entah kenapa, sebulan kemudian Neji pindah ke Hokaido. Sejak saat itu dia tak lagi melihat pemuda itu, dan semakin waktu berjalan dia semakin melupakan kejaian itu.

"Kenapa Itachi sangat marah ya, saat itu?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Lalu kata-kata Neji terngiang lagi dalam otaknya, 'Kyubi, kau mau kukenalkan pada keluargaku tidak?'

Sontak wajah Kyubi memerah, "Jangan-jangan itu… pernyataan cinta?" gumamnya. Benar-benar bodoh, masa dia baru sadar makna tersirat di balik kata-kata itu setelah EMPAT tahun lamanya. Lalu sebuah kalimat yang lebih baru kembali hadir dalam benaknya.

'Aku kembali ke sini untuk menjemputmu.'

'Kyubi, ingat perkataanku yang tadi. Aku datang untuk menjemputmu.'

'Aku datang untuk memenuhi janjiku pada seseorang.'

"Oh, Tuhan. Salahkan pribadiku yang tidak peka ini. Apa Hyuga-san masih menyukaiku sampai saat ini? Atau itu hanya ilusiku semata?" gumamnya pendek. Lalu seberkas sosok Itachi menghantuinya. 'Apa yang harus aku lakukan pada Itachi kalau aku memutuskuan untuk jadian dengan Hyuga-san. Bagaimana perasaanku pada Itachi?' tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

"Uzumaki-san! Uzumaki-san!" terdengar teriakan seseorang dari luar kelas memanggil namanya. Dilihatnya Temari masuk ke kelas dengan nafas terengah. "Uzumaki-san! Uchiha-san dan Hyuga-san berkelahi di lorong sekolah!"

Kyubi bangkit berdiri, dia sudah dapat menebak kalau 'Uchiha' dan 'Hyuga' yang berkelahi itu adalah Itachi dan Neji. Tak mungkin kan, kalau itu Sasuke dan Hinata yang melakukannya. Walau itu bisa saja terjadi mengingat Hinata Hyuga memendam perasaan pada Naruto yang notabenya kekasihnya Sasuke. Tapi tetap saja, tak mungkin deh…

Namun dia ragu sesaat, kalaupun dia datang. Dia pasti tak akan dapat melakukan apapun. Sama seperti empat tahun lalu.

Dilihatnya kaca jendela kelas, di sana tampak pantulan dirinya. Berambut merah dikucir ponytail dan memakai rias wajah. Lalu tiba-tiba semua keraguannya lenyap. Dia akhirnya teringat untuk siapa dia berdandan hari ini.

"Tunjukkan tempatnya, Sabaku-san!"

.

.

.

Wajah Itachi dan Neji sudah sama-sama dihiasi lebam kebiruan saat segerumbul orang mulai berdatangan dan menonton perkelahian meeka seolah itu hanya film laga saja.

"Hentikan!" samar-samar Itachi mendengar suara seseorang yang teredam ramainya sorakan penonton, walaupun begitu dia masih dapat mengenalinya sebagai suara…

"Kyubi?"

Karena meleng sebentar, Itachi tak menyadari kalau tinju Neji sudah mulai melayang lagi dan sudah hampir menyentuh wajahnya.

"TIDAKK!" sesuatu berwarna merah menerobos kerumunan penonton dan langsung berlari ke arah area perkelahian. Dia mendorong tubuh Itachi ke belakang sambil menangkis pukulan Neji dengan punggung tangannya. Namun tubuhnya ikut tertarik gaya gravitasi bumi dan membuatya jatuh ke atas tubuh Itachi yang sudah terlebih dulu mencicipi kerasnya lantai sekolah.

"Ittai!" seru orang itu saat lututnya juga harus merasakan betapa kerasnya keramik di bawahnya sementara anggota tubuh yang lain dengan sukses mendarat di atas tubuh seorang Itachi Uchiha.

"Kyubi! Kenapa kau di sini?!" tanya Itachi keget.

Namun yang ditanya hanya bergetar sambil menundukkan wajah saja. "MEMANGNYA AKU HARUS BERADA DI MANA, HAH?!" teriak gadis itu tiba-tiba sambil mencengkram kerah seragam Itachi. "Dasar Brengsek, kau selalu seenaknya sendiri! Kau pikir kau ini siapa?! Kenapa kau sampai berkelahi lagi, dasar Uchiha!"

Semua orang hanya bisa ternganga berjemaah melihat karakter Uzumaki Kyubi yang biasanya anggun dan menawan berubah menjadi kasar dan seperti preman. Namun satu-satunya reaksi orang yang diteriaki gadis itu a.k.a Itachi Uchiha hanya:

"Kau terluka kan, Kyubi."

Gadis itu tersentak sebentar, lalu tersenyum gagu. "Eh, itu… Cuma luka kecil kok." Katanya sambil melepas cengkramannya pada kerah Itachi dan turun dari perutnya sambil mencengkram tepian roknya dengan ekspresi panik.

Itachi memperhatikan bagian lutut Kyubi yang sudah berwarna merah. Tanpa basa-basi diangkatnya tubuh gadis itu dengan gaya brigde style, yang sontak membuat para gadis yang menonton menjerit histeris.

"I…Itachi! Turunkan aku…" kata gadis bermarga Uzumaki itu dengan wajah memerah.

"Kau terluka. Tak mungkin kau bisa berjalan, kan?" tukasnya sambil berjalan menerobos kerumunan orang yang sudah berjubel. "Pegangan yang erat."

Kyubi mengangguk patuh. Dilingkarkannya tangan putih susu miliknya ke leher Itachi dan disandarkannya kepala pada dada sang Uchiha sulung itu. Dipejamkannya matanya, mencoba menenangkan deru nafasnya yang memburu seiring dengan deru denyut jantungnya. Atau… yang didengarnya itu debar jantung Itachi? Mungkinkah seorang Itachi Uchiha berdebar-debar seperti yang dirasakan Kyubi saat ini?

"Mengapa kau berkelahi lagi, Itachi?" tanyanya dengan suara pelan.

"Karena dia akan membuatmu menjauh dariku, aku tak mau itu terjadi." Jawabnya singkat tanpa menatap wajah Kyubi.

Kyubi melamun sejenak, "Kenapa kau tak mau aku menjauh darimu? Bagaimana perasaanmu padaku?" tanyanya sambil membenamkan wajahnya lebih dalam di dada Itachi menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Aku menyukaimu. Bagaimana perasaanmu padaku?"

"A…aku…"

"Kyunee-chan! Itachi-senpai!" suara cempreng seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang berstatus sebagai adik laki-laki Kyubi memotong perkataan sang gadis, "Kudengar Kyunee-chan terluka! Apa lukanya parah?" tanya pemuda itu dengan wajah khawatir.

Kau datang di saat yang tak tepat Naruto…

"Aku baik-baik saja, Naruto." Jawab gadis itu. "Cuma terluka sedikit dan mungkin keseleo. Besok aku pasti sudah bisa berjalan lagi." Tambahnya.

Pemuda berambut raven yang datang bersamaan dengan Naruto ikut berkata. "Kita lihat saja bagaimana reaksi Tousan saat mendengar kau berkelahi di sekolah, Itachi." Katanya dengan wajah stoick khasnya.

.

.

.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Neji-nii?" Hinata mendekati seorang pemuda yang saat ini tengah duduk di lantai diacuhkan oleh rival dan gadis yang disukainya. Kerumunan siswa yang menonton pun tampak sudah mulai membubarkan diri, bosan tak ada kejelasan akan kelanjutan adegan perkelahian tadi. "Neji-nii tak mengejar Kyubi-senpai?"

"Tidak, karena Kyubi memang sudah sejak awal menyukai Itachi. Aku hanya menutup mata saja, membohongi diri sendiri jika aku masih bisa merebutnya." Jawab pemuda itu sambil bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menjauh.

Hinata mengikutinya. "Neji-nii baik-baik saja?"

Neji menoleh, sebuah senyum sedih terpampang di wajahnya. "Tenang saja, baik luka fisik ataupun jiwa pasti akan segera sembuh." Katanya sambil menepuk puncak kepala adik sepupunya itu dengan perasaan sayang. "Nasib kita sama. Baik kau dan aku tak bisa mendapatkan Uzumaki yang kita cinta karena di hati mereka telah ada Uchiha yang bertahta. Aku tahu kau pasti mengerti maksudku kan, Hinata?"

Hinata mengangguk, arti kata-kata Neji begitu jelas. 'Jangan paksakan perasaanmu pada orang yang kau cintai. Karena itu hanya akan membuat dirinya dan dirimu menderita.' Namun Hinata juga mengetahui seberapa lama kakak sepupunya itu memendam perasaan pada seorang Uzumaki Kyubi. Dan itu tlah berlangsung jauh lebih lama da lebih dalam dibandingkan dengan perasaannya. Tak akan semudah itu melupakannya. Namun Hinata hanya mengangguk dan bergumam pelan. "Ya, aku mengerti."

Neji memejamkan matanya, mengenang segalanya. Segala memorinya tentang kebersamaannya dengan gadis cantik itu.

'Neji-kun, terima kasih ya. Kemarin kau sudah membelaku kan?'

'Aku mau, Neji-kun. Sudah lama aku ingin berkenalan pada anggota keluargamu yang lain. Apa mereka juga memiliki warna mata lavender seindah dirimu?'

'Neji-kun maafkan Itachi, ya.'

'Apa benar, kau akan pindah ke Hokaido, Hyuga-san?! Kenapa begitu tiba-tiba? Apa ada hubungannya dengan perkelahianmu dengan Itachi sebulan lampau?'

'Hyuga-san? Kenapa ada di sini? Ah, maksudku bukankah Hyuga-san pindah ke Hokaido empat tahun lalu?'

'Eh, Hyuga-san, masih ingat pada Itachi tidak? Dia satu kelas dengan kita dulu.'

Lalu dia membandingkan dengan memorinya mengenai gadis itu dengan sang Uchiha.

'Itachi! Apa yang kau lakukan! Hentikan Itachi! Kumohon, hentikan!'

'Aku mau menanyakan soal ini padamu, Itachi. PR Matematika ini benar-benar sulit, aku tak bisa mengerjakannya.'

'Jangan-jangan… kepindahan Neji-kun ke Hokaido ada hubungannya denganmu Itachi? Apa itu dilakukan menggunakan kekuasaan Uchiha?'

'Itachi maaf membuatmu menunggu.'

'Itachi!'

'I…Itachi! Turunkan aku…'

Neji tersenyum sedih, 3 tahun telah berlalu. Namun dia masih memanggil Ittachi Uchiha hanya dengan nama depannya saja. Sedangkan padaku, dia memanggilku dengan dengan margaku dan embel-embel 'san'. Apa selama 3 tahun ini semuanya sudah berubah? Pikir pemuda itu.

"Sudah saatnya aku melepaskanmu, Kyubi. Ah bukan, Uzumaki-san…" gumamnya kecil sambil tersenyum pelan.

.

.

.

* * *

**Besok Chap terakhir!**


	5. Happily Ever After

Chapter : Happily Ever After

Summary: Kyubi sekali lagi menantang Itachi, kalau menang dia akan menyampaikan perasaannya, tapi kalau kalah…dia akan menjauhi Itachi. Duh, padahal Itachi itu larinya kenceng banget. Apa bisa Kyubi mendahuluinya?

**Disclaimer: Naruto bukan Mai yang ngarang (Ya iya lah!), Tapi FF ini punya Mai. Iya kan Masashi Kishimoto-sensei?**

**Rated: T**

**Pairing: Itakyu.**

.

.

.

Seminggu sudah sejak Itachi menyatakan cinta padanya, namun selama itu juga tak terjadi apapun. Seolah-olah pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu telah melupakan perasaannya! Tentu saja itu membuat gadis berambut merah darah yang menunggu-nunggu tindakan selanjutnya sang sulung Uchiha merasa geram.

"Sebenarnya dia serius tidak sih!" teriaknya melepaskan emosi. Dipukul dinding kamarnya menyalurkan emosi negative yang menguar dari tubuh indahnya, sebuah retakan kecil terlihat muncul saat gadis itu menarik kembali tangan panjangnya. "Itachi sialan! Brengsek! Sialan! Bodoh! Menyebalkan! Kurang ajar! Bego! Dan NYEBELIN ABIS!" raungnya sambil berkali-kali memukul tembok tanpa pedulikan sama yang namanya rasa berperi ke-tembok-an.

Dia mengerucutkan wajahnya. "Padahal aku kan… ah, Itachi JELEEEK! Ngapain aku mikirin cowok itu, coba! Sadarlah Uzumaki Kyubi, dia Cuma menggodamu seperti biasanya. Dia tidak mungkin…serius kan?" gadis tu mengerang frustasi. Diambilnya posisi jongkok dengan gaya aku-mau-ngambek di pojokan kamar sambil memikirkan kembali seluruh waktu yang telah dihabiskannya selama ini dengan pewaris keluarga ternama itu. Jelas, tiga belas tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat. "Pasti awalnya gara-gara pernyataan cintaku dulu." Gerutunya.

Dilihatnya sebuah foto berbingkai di mejanya. Di sana berdiri dua orang bergender pria dengan rambut pirang dan dua putri hawa berambut merah darah. Foto keluarganya.

Diraihnya foto itu pelan, dibukanya pengaman di bagian belakang bingkai itu perlahan. Di balik foto itu dia melihat sebuah foto yang diambil lama sebelum foto keluarganya diambil.

Di sana berdiri seorang gadis berambut merah dengan tongkat berbendera biru bertuliskan angka satu besar di tangannya. Gadis itu tampak muram, tatapan matanya tampak tak terfokus pada kamera yang pada saat itu menatapnya. Matanya tampak memandang seorang pemuda di sudut foto yang memegang bendera bertuliskan angka dua sambil memamerkan senyum tipis khasnya.

Ya, mereka adalah Uzumaki Kyubi dan Uchiha Itachi sembilan tahun lalu.

Foto itu diambil tepat beberapa saat setelah Itachi menolaknya.

Kyubi mengerang kecil. "Aku tahu kalau kau sengaja mengalah padaku lho, Itachi. Kupikir saat itu kau akan menerimaku, tapi nyatanya…"

Diperhatikannya lagi foto itu dengan seksama. "Apa semuanya telah berubah sekarang?" Tanpa sadar Kyubi bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. "Apakah saat ini Itachi serius tentang perasaannya? Atau itu hanya mainan semata? Ah, aku frustasi!" teriaknya sambil mengcak-acak surai merah indah yang sebenarnya sudah ditata.

Naruto mengetuk pintu beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam. "Kyunee-chan, kenapa Kyunee-chan berisik sekali pagi ini. Aku sampai terbangun lho." Tegurnya dengan muka masam.

"Tak ada apa-apa kok, Naruto."

Pemuda berambut pirang itu mengernyit sedikit saat melihat beberapa retakan bersarang di tembok kamar kakaknya. "Ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan Itachi-senpai kan?"

"Kok tiba-tiba muncul nama orang tu sih?!" protes gadis itu dengan wajah memerah.

"Kyunee-chan habis bertengkar dengan Itachi-senpai, ya?" tebak Naruto asal. "Kulihat akhir-akhir ini kalian tak sesering dulu jalan bersama. Kyunee-chan bahkan sempat menolak Itachi-senpai yang menawarkan tumpangan ke sekolah kan? Padahal kan lebih asyik naik mobil mewah itu daripada harus berpanas-panas ria berjalan kaki ke sekolah."

Kyubi menelan ludah dengan terpaksa. Dia tak menyangka kalau adik cowok yang selama ini terkenal ketidakpekaannya itu ternyata cukup memperhatikan dirinya, "Aku tidak bertengkar dengan dia, kok. Hanya saja aku memang sedang sedikit kesal padanya. Itu saja, tak ada yang istimewa." Jawabnya pelan.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Banyak anak cewek yang sudah heboh mengira Kyunee-chan putus dengan Itachi-senpai."

"APA?!"

Naruto mengangguk sok tahu. "Kabar yang gila kan, habisnya mana mungkin Kyunee-chan dan Itachi-senpai yang didaulat sebagai pasangan paling serasi di seantro sekolah itu putus dengan sebegitu mudahnya."

"Tapi… aku kan tidak pacaran dengan Itachi. Kenapa sampai tersebar kabar semacam itu?" tanya Kyubi dengan wajah polos.

Naruto mengerang. "Jadi Kyunee-chan masih belum pacaran juga dengan Itachi-senpai? Padahal kalian berdua itu mesra sekali lho. Banyak gosip tentang kalian berdua, mulai dari kalian sebenarnya sudah tunangan atau gosip tentang kalian yang sudah pacaran dari SD. Soalnya kan Itachi-senpai memang sangat overprotektif kalau ada cowok yang berani mendekati Kyunee-chan. Sasuke sendiri sampai bilang kalau Itachi-senpai itu bisa berubah menjadi setan kalau Kyunee-chan diganggu orang. Masa kalian belum pacaran juga?" cerocos pemuda itu panjang lebar.

Kyubi Cuma bisa cengo sendirian saat mendengar penuturan adiknya. "Dari mana kau mendengar semua itu, Naruto?"

"Sebagian dari Sasuke, namun kebanyakan dari Ino-chan. Dia kan ketua fans clubnya Itachi-senpai sekaligus penggosip ulung."

Kyubi mengerang pendek. "Ternyata Cuma gosip saja kan, kalau begitu mana aku bisa punya keyakinan untuk mengatakannya sekali lagi." Gerutunya dengan nada rendah sambil kembali memasang pose ngambek di pojokan.

Melihat tingkah kakaknya yang sangat aneh itu, Naruto memutuskan untuk memberanikan diri masuk ke kamar gadis itu dan berdiri di belakangnya. "Kyunee-chan tak berniat menunggu Itachi-senpai yang menyatakan cinta kan? Walaupun memang lebih ramah, Itachi-senpai kan juga seorang Uchiha yang memiliki harga diri tinggi. Dia pasti gengsi kalau harus menyatakan perasaannya duluan pada Kyunee-chan."

"Maksudmu…"

"Ini bukan gosip dari Ino-chan ataupun info dari Sasuke, lho. Ini instingku sebagai seorang Uzumaki…" Naruto tersenyum pelan sebelum mengatakannya pada kakak kesayangannya. "Itachi-senpai pasti jatuh cinta pada Kyunee-chan."

"Dari mana kau mendapat kesimpulan seperti itu?" tuntut sang gadis tak puas sambil menolehkan kepalanya. "Padahal kau sendiri sempat tak sadar akan perasanmu sendiri dan Sasuke. Berani sekali kau menceramahiku seperti ini."

"Sudah kubilang ini adalah insting seorang Uzumaki . sama seperti insting Kyunee-chan saat merasakan kalau aku sebenarnya suka pada Sasuke." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum kecil. "Jadi Kyunee-chan sudah memutuskan untuk menyatakan perasaan kan?"

Kyubi mengangguk kecil, dilihatnya sebuah kertas yang ditempelkannya di meja belajar. Kertas itu berisikan jadwal pelajaran hari ini.

Olahraga, Matematika, Sejarah dan Kimia.

Lalu dia memandang foto yang dipegangnya sebentar, dia menarik nafas panjang.

"Ya, akan kubuat dia menjadi milikku selamana." Kyubi berkata sambil memasang senyum iblis di wajah cantiknya. Sontak itu membuat Naruto merinding disko.

'Siapa sangka, dibalik wajahnya yang memesona tersimpan senyuman iblis macam itu.' Pikirnya sambil keluar dari kamar kakaknya dan bersiap untuk meneruskan kembali mimpinya yang sempat terpotong. Tiba-tiba dia bergumam pelan, "Jika nanti mereka pacaran…kasian Itachi-senpai. Ah salah, Itachi-nii."

.

.

.

Itachi sudah siap melakukan permainan bernama sepak bola saat seorang gadis berambut merah menghampirinya dengan wajah mengancam.

Dia mengerang pelan, apa gunanya dia berusaha mati-matian menghindari dan menyembunyikan perasaannya pada gadis itu jika pada akhirnya tetap saja Kyubi datang menghampirinya.

"Hei, Kyubi. Apa perlu apa? Bukankah anak perempuan main voli di dalam gedung olahraga?" tanyanya sekedar berbasa-basi.

Kyubi menampilkan senyum kecil sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke arah muka Itachi. "Itachi! Aku akan menantangmu sekali lagi! Kalau aku menang di lari seratus meter, aku akan mengatakan sesuatu padamu. Namun jika aku kalah… aku berjanji tak akan pernah lagi mengganggumu, Itachi."

Pemuda itu tersenyum pelan. "Aku terima tantanganmu, Kyu."

Gadis itu berbalik sambil melambaikan tangannya memberi isyarat agar Itachi mengikutinya. "Oh iya. Aku harap kali ini kau tak mengalah lagi padaku."

Itachi tertawa.

Ya, ini baru Kyubi yang da suka.

.

.

.

Entah sejak kapan puluhan bahkan ratusan orang yang sudah berjibun di dekat area lari setelah mendengar berita heboh tentang pertarungan Uchiha Itachi dan Uzumaki Kyubi yang akan dilakukan di sana. Tak sedikit juga diantara mereka yang sengaja meninggalkan pelajarannya demi melihat kejadian langka tersebut. Hal ini membuat sekolah terpaksa melakukan tindakan ekstrem denngan mengosongkan semua kelas untuk satu jam ke depan, karena percuma saja mengadakan kegiatan belajar mengajar jika kelas kosong melompong.

Semua orang berbisik-bisik heboh mencoba menebak siapa yang akan menang diantara dua orang yang terkenal karena prestasinya tahun lalu dalam bidang atletik cabang lari seratus meter tingkat prefektur itu. Banyak diantara mereka yang menduga Itachilah yang akan menang, namun tak sedikit juga yang mendukung Kyubi. Bahkan ada juga anak yang sampai melakukan taruhan.

Tampaklah Shikamaru Nara di tepi lapangan dengan muka malas, "Hn, sebenarnya aku malas menjadi reporter kegiatan dadakan Ini, merepotkan." Katanya sambil membawa microphone di tangan sambil bergaya ala pembawa acara olahraga amatiran.

Sementara itu dua orang remaja tampak memasuki lapangan disambut dengan sorakan dan tepuk tangan memberi semangat dari para penonton pada jagoannya masing-masing.

"Kali ini aku pasti menang, Itachi. Tak akan selamanya aku terus kalah darimu." Kata Kyubi saat berhadapan di garis start dengan percaya diri.

Itachi tertawa, "Kau salah Kyu, kau pernah menang sekali dariku."

.

.

.

Kyubi terus mempercepat laju larinya. Kemampuannya berlari sekarang mungkin setara dengan Itachi, dan tubuhnya yang ringan ikut serta berpastisipasi memberikan keuntungan tersendiri. Namun pemuda di sampingnya bahkan belum berkeringat ataupun kehilangan irama pernafasannya. Mau tak mau Kyubi mengakui kalau Itachi memang tak sepadan dengan dirinya.

Sepuluh meter lagi.

Itachi menyalipnya, memimpin sedikit dihadapannya.

'Apa aku kalah?' batinnya kesal, semakin dipercepat langkah kakinya menipiskan jarak selisih antara mereka. 'mungkin masih ada kesempatanku untuk menang.' Pikirnya dalam hati saat ia kembali mensejajari Itachi, bahkan sekali-kali menyelipnya sedikit.

Itachi di depan.

Kyubi di depan.

Itachi!

Kyubi!

Itachi, Kyubi, Itachi, Kyubi, ItachiKyubiItachiKyubiItaKyu ItaKyuIta…

"Yak, begitulah. Pertarungan semakin sengit. Siapa yang kira-kira akan menang ya?" Shikamaru bertanya dengan suara bosan. Namun bahkan komentarnya yang tak bersemangat itu masih membakar semangat para penontn yang mulai berteriak-teriak histeris.

Itachi masuk garis finish dengan selisih jarak tak sampai tiga puluh senti didepan Kyubi.

"Aku kalah…" gumam gadis itu.

.

.

.

"Pemenangnya Itachi Uchiha!" teriak Shikamaru dengan nada datar membuat seluruh sekolah heboh berteriak dan saling tarik uang taruhan.

Sementara itu Kyubi yang tampak syok seklaligus kelelahan sedang jatuh terduduk di tepi arena. Saat dilihatnya sebuah tangan berwarna putih porselen terulur padanya, dia tersenyum pelan. "Kau menang lagi Itachi. Selamat." Namun dia malah menepiskan tangan itu dan memilih bangkit dengan kekuatannya sendiri. "Seperti yang kujanjikan, aku akan menjauhimu." Dia berkata sambil tersenyum muram. Lalu dilangkahkan kakinya pergi.

Namun sebuah tangan mencegahnya menjauh dengan mencengkram lengannya erat-erat.

"Kalau kau menang kau akan mengatakan sesuatu padaku, kalau kau kalah kau tak kan menggangguku lagi, tapi…" kata Itachi sambil menatap kedua lingkar sapphire dihadapannya, "Tapi apa yang aku peroleh jika aku menang?" tanyanya.

Kyubi mengerutkan alsnya bingung. "Kau akan terbebas diriku. Bukankah itu hal yang bagus?" jawabnya "Kau akan dapat memilih gadis yang kau sukai dengan leluasa." Dia menambahkan dengan nada getir di dalam suaranya.

"Kau benar," tambahnya sambil melepaskan lengan Kyubi. "Sekarang juga aku akan menyatakannya pada gadis itu."

"Oh, syukurlah. Maaf, selama ini aku telah membuatmu tak bisa memili…HMP!"

Kata-kata Kyubi yang diucapkan dengan nada sinis terputus oleh bungkaman Itachi atas bibirnya dengan… bibir pemuda itu. Tepat sekali, sebuah ciuman.

Ciuman ringan itu terlepas.

"Aku menyukaimu, Kyu."

"…"

"Kyu?"

"…"

"Jawab dong. Hei, Uzumaki Kyubi!"

"… AH! Kaget… kupikir…kupikir…kau…itu…duh gimana bilangnya ya…?" Kyubi mengoceh salah tingkah dengan wajah yang sudah semerah mawar.

Itachi tertawa, "Kau cukup bilang 'ya' atau 'tidak'."

"Eh? Apa aku harus menjawabnya sekarang?"

"Ya."

"Kasih waktu lagi dong…"

"Tidak, kalau tak kau jawab sekarang, akan kubatalkan pernyataanku tadi."

"Kok begitu sih, jahat!"

"Jadi?"

"Jadi…"

"Ayolah, Kyubi…"

"Ok,ok. Baiklah. A…aku mau."

"WAAAAA!" teriakan histeris memenuhi seluruh sekolah membuat gedung-gedung kokoh itu bergetar seakan mau ambruk (Duh, allainya kumat). Namun bukan hanya sorakan bahagia atau kagum, banyak juga yang menjerit frustasi sambil menangis sesenggukan, tentu saja, kebanyakan jeritan itu keluar dari para cewek Itachi Fans club dan Guardian Angel, nama grup pecinta Kyubi yang sangat nggak jelas.

Intinya, kabar jadiannya Kyubi dan Itachi sempat menjadi Trending topik di sekolah dan empat jejaring sosial mengalahkan gosip selingkuhnya Krist*n Stew*rd yang lagi hot-hotnya di holywood. Tapi setidaknya mereka sekarang akan bersama selamanya. Dan bahagia selamanya…

Happily Ever After…

Eh? Masa sih? Kayaknya nggak mungkin deh.

.

.

.

"ITACHI! Tega sekali kau tak menjemputku pagi ini!" maki Kyubi di handphonenya.

"Maaf, Kyu-chan… kau tahu kan kalau pagi ini aku ada penandatanganan kontrak kerja dengan keluarga Hyuga."

"Aku tahu! Dan aku juga ingat kalau kau berjanji mengajakku juga ke pertemuan itu! Padahal sudah kutunggu di depan rumah. Tapi…kau tak datang…" kata gadis berusia sembilan belas tahun itu dengan bibir mengerucut kesal.

Itachi tertawa. "Maaf. Tapi aku tak mau kau bertemu Neji."

"Kau tahu kan, selamanya aku adalah milikmu. Tak ada yang lain tahu." Gumamnya dengan nada lirih.

"Aku tahu, hanya antisipasi saja." Sebelum Kyubi sempat melayangkan protesnya, Itachi menambahkan. "Nanti malam… bisa tidak kau datang ke rumahku?" tanyanya.

"Bisa, memangnya ada apa?"

"Orangtuaku pergi hari ini. Aku hanya berdua dengan Sasuke. Mau tidak kau datang? Kalau bisa menginaplah sekalian."

"Jangan bilang kau mau mengajakku melakukan sexs."

"Tidak, kaupun tak akan mau kan." Jawab Itachi sambil tertawa mengingat komitmen sang kekasih tentang menyerahkan keperawanan saat malam pertama. "Aku ingin mengajakmu melakukan sesuatu."

"Apa itu?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti malam." Itachi kembali menjawab dengan jawaban yang menyesatkan. "Sudah dulu ya, Kyu. Bilang pada dosen kita, aku akan terlambat sedikit."

"Ya… baiklah…"

"Bye."

"Dah, Itachi-kun."

"Cup! Itu ciuman untukmu, manis."

Klik, Telephone ditutup. Kyubi menatap Handphonenya dengan wajah memerah, hal-hal ringan seperti itulah yang membuat Kyubi mudah salah tingkah.

"Jadi tak sabar menunggu malam ini." Katanya riang.

Dia belum sadar jika kedatangannya malam nanti akan membawa bencana. Bukan pada dirinya, namun pada adiknya.*

.

.

.

*Kalau nggak ngerti baca FF Mai yang 'First Experience', kalau pingin tahu awal Sasunaru jadian baca 'Seven Days to Falling in Love' #Ea… malah promosi -_-'

.

.

.

**THE END!**

**Yes akhirnya selesai juga! Pokoknya tunggu aja sequel rated M tentang Wedding+Malam Pertama Itakyu di FF Mai yang berikutnya, OK?**


End file.
